Dans un verre de Scotche
by Lulu La Creuvette
Summary: Nous sommes dans la folie des années 60, dans cette population embourgeoisée qui ne cherche qu'à fuir la réalité. Hinata, contrainte d'épousée Sasuke Uchiwa, fait partit de celle qui boivent pour oublier jusqu'au soir où elle rencontre Sabaku No Gaara, un jeune homme qui décide lui même de sa vie. Un choc des cultures, de deux caractères très différents mais complémentaires.
1. Prélude

Bonjouuur ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle Fanfiction ! Cette fois ce sera du_ Gaara x Hinata. _

Résumé : Nous sommes dans la folie des années 60, dans cette population embourgeoisée qui ne cherche qu'à fuir la réalité, plus personne ne se parle vraiment, les relations humaines commencent à devenir difficile. Hinata, contrainte d'épousée Sasuke Uchiwa, fait partit de celle qui boivent pour oublier jusqu'au soir où elle rencontre Subaku No Gaara, un jeune homme qui décide lui même de sa vie. Un choc des cultures, de deux caractères très différents mais complémentaires.  
Bonne lectuuuure ! :D

**Dans un verre de Scotche **

Prélude

POV Hinata

Encore une de ces soirées _chics_, dans un appartement _chic_, dans une immeuble d'un quartier _chic_ et toujours ces mêmes âmes que rien n'intéresse à rien à part le_ chic_. Au milieu de cette _chic_ marrée humaine, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais perdu. J'avais grandi dans le luxe avec tout ce que cela comportait, à savoir les grandes réceptions, les grandes maisons, les grands jardins... Les Hyûga étaient en effet une famille prestigieuse et mon père avait tout fait pour que je continue à vivre « bien » en me trouvant un époux dont la famille était du même niveau que la notre. J'avais donc été contrainte d'épouser Sasuke Uchiwa. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix car comme vous pouvez vous en douter, toutes ces magouilles de mariage arrangé avaient à la clef un arrangement financier. La firme Uchiwa et Hyûga avaient finit par signer un pacte et formaient désormais l'immense entreprise Akatsuki. Cette soirée avait été organisée pour fêter les deux ans de cette union et ce fut aussi le soir de notre rencontre.

J'étais assise à côté de Sasuke qui regardait distraitement les gents qui bavardaient au lieu de danser. Surement étaient-ils en train de se plaindre sur leur statut de riche bourgeois et comme leur petits tracas étaient bien plus important que la famine dans le monde. Lorsque j'entrevis mon cousin se diriger vers le balcon pour fumer je pris congé de mon époux et partis le rejoindre.

« -Neji.

-Oh mais ne serait-ce pas Hinata, ma chère cousine ! Fit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, tu ne viens pas aux soirées qu'organise Itachi ? Demanda-t-il en me tendant un verre de rouge

-Je n'aime pas l'ambiance qui y règne, je trouve que ces soirées sont malsaines. Répondis-je en acceptant volontiers ce petit remontant et en sortant une cigarette de son étui. Et toi, tu pourrais venir plus souvent à la maison avec Tenten. »

Il prit un temps pour répondre, savourant une bouffée de nicotine. C'était lui qui m'avait fait goûter ma première cigarette. Étant d'un naturel anxieux, j'avais tout de suite adopter cette mauvaise habitude car c'était rassurant d'avoir des repères alors que tout changeait autour de moi. Mon mariage suivit de mon déménagement, tout cela était arrivé bien trop vite, j'étais encore trop jeune et trop immature. Shikamaru Nara, un sous traitant d'Akatsuki vain nous rejoindre, traînant derrière lui une jeune femme blonde foncée aux yeux verts.

« -Je déteste renifler l'odeur de cigarette ! S'insurgea-t-elle, d'une voix forte qui leur valurent plusieurs regards de travers.

-Et moi je déteste être séparé de toi. Fit-il avec un regard mystérieux qui fit taire la jeune femme aussi sec. Et je voudrais te présenter les héritiers de la famille Hyûga, ce sont de bons amis à moi. »

Il nous sourit et nous lui rendîmes. En effet Shikamaru, Neji et moi nous connaissions depuis l'école primaire. J'avais toujours admirer son intelligence et sa dextérité. Son unique défaut était sa fainéantise à toute épreuve. Il nous présenta donc sa fiancée : Subaku No Temari. La jeune et fière héritière de la famille Subaku No.

« -Comme elle doit m'épouser, la firme reviens à ses frères. Nous expliqua Shikamaru

-Et comme Kankuro préfère faire ses spectacles de marionnette débiles, c'est Gaara qui aura le contrôle sur Suna.

-Vraiment ? Tu as une frère artiste ? S'extasia Neji.

-Oui, je vais te le présenter si tu veux ! »

Temari rentra à nouveau dans la salle, suivit de son fiancer et de mon cousin. Je terminai ma cigarette tranquillement et décida qu'il me fallait un autre verre de vin. L'alcool m'avait fait tenir ces deux années, il me ferait bien tenir une soirée de plus. C'est au moment où je passais la porte vitré qui menait à la cuisine que mon regard s'est accroché au sien. Il y eut comme un flottement avant que je me prenne violemment la baie vitrée. Sasuke qui avait vu toute la scène se pencha pour me ramasser, comme à chaque fois, en faisant une remarque sur ma consommation excessive d'alcool. Il me fit m'asseoir sur un fauteuil et me dit de l'attendre. Tendis qu'il partait à la recherche de quelque glaçon à me mettre sur le front pour éviter que ma bosse gonfle trop, je cherchais des yeux quel regard avait pu me faire perdre ma contenance. C'est alors que le responsable se présenta de lui même.

« -Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il, plus pour la forme que par réel intérêt.

-Et bien, je viens de me prendre une fenêtre devant tout mes amis réunis, plus quelques personnes que je ne connais pas mais ça aurait pu être pire. Répondis-je, sans masquer mon sarcasme.

-Vous restez positive, c'est un bon point. » fit-il en riant.

Je restais un moment à le regarder, il avait des cheveux roux, la peau pâle, les yeux bleus cernés. Il était beau, mais pas beau comme Sasuke pouvait l'être, ce n'était pas cette beauté glaciale c'était autre chose...

« -Pourriez-vous m'apporter un verre, s'il vous plais monsieur...?

-Subaku No, Subaku No Gaara. Répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous remettre à boire, même si ce rouge de l'ivresse va très bien à vos joues. » Fit-il avec un regard charmeur.

J'allais répondre quand un blond au yeux bleu attrapa Subaku No Gaara par l'épaule.

« -On s'emmerde ici, on va à une vraie soirée ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant.

-C'est toi qui a insisté pour venir Naruto et tu ne vois pas que je suis en charmante compagnie ? Répondit le roux en me désignant du nez.

-Je...! J-je ne vous permet pas !

-Emmène la avec nous, elle aussi a l'air de se faire chier, au point de se mettre la tête dans les murs... »

J'étais outrée, par son langage mais aussi par les propos qu'il tenait. C'était dégradant ! J'allais m'insurger quand Sasuke arriva avec des glaçons.

« -Bonsoir messieurs, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton hautain.

-Non, nous étions simplement en train de tenir compagnie à mademoiselle. Répondit Gaara, sournoisement.

-Madame Uchiwa. Ma femme. Qui a trop bu. » dit-il en lançant un regard noir.

Était-il obliger de rajouter ça ? C'était évident que j'étais saoul. Je vis Sasuke dévisager Gaara un instant puis il tourna son attention vers le blond.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, son ton était descendu d'un cran.

-Uzumaki Naruto !

-Uzumaki ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette famille. Vous êtes sous-traitant ? »

Naruto éclata de rire.

« Nan, en fait j'accompagnais simplement Gaara à cette soirée de bobo enrichi et pet-sec. »

Sasuke grinça des dents mais ne laissa rien passer sauf un sourire sarcastique.

« -Nous ne vous retenons pas. Lâcha mon époux

-Eh bien maintenant que je vous rencontre, je n'ai aucune envie de quitter ces lieux » répondit Naruto avec un regard aguicheur.

Sasuke rougit et c'était la première fois que je le voyait faire ça. Naruto sourit de toute ses dent et je vis Sasuke lui rendre timidement. Alors que j'allais couper court à cette scène de séduction, je sentis une main effleurer la mienne. Je tournais les yeux vers Gaara qui me souriait. Je ne lui rendit pas son sourire, je ne voulais pas qu'il croit qu'il avait une chance. Je détournais le regard mais je tombais à nouveau sur Sasuke et Naruto qui se faisaient de l'œil, c'en était insupportable. Alors qu'ils partirent dans une discussion sur la vanité de l'argent et de la richesse, Subaku No Gaara saisit ma main définitivement et me tira dans le couloir de l'entrée.

« Ils vont en avoir pour un moment, que diriez-vous de venir prendre un verre avec moi ? Je connais un bar sympa où on pourrait faire connaissance. »

Je jetais un dernier regard à Sasuke qui riait aux grands éclats avec le blond, qu'avais-je à perdre, remarquerait-il que j'ai disparu ? Subaku No Gaara avait comprit ce à quoi j'étais en train de pensé et il n'attendit pas ma réponse, il me tendit sa veste et nous sortîmes discrètement. Je le suivit jusqu'à un bar miteux d'où l'on percevait un musique jazzy, sensuelle et entraînante. Nous nous assîmes à une table dans un coin. Un endroit intime, les tables de coin.

« -Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda le serveur

-Je vais prendre un scotche.

-Et pour mademoiselle ?

-La même chose. »

Le serveur prit des notes et nous laissa après un sourire. Gaara ria.

« -C'est fort le scotche, tu sais. Me dit-il narquois.

-Je préférerais que nous nous vouvoyons. »

Qui plus est il ne savait pas combien de litre d'alcool je pouvais m'enfiler pour oublier ma solitude, il ne savais rien de moi et j'avais fait une erreur en venant ici. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête pour avoir accepter de suivre ce bel inconnu, si mystérieux, si...

Mon regard se perdit dans le sien bleu comme la mer, je cru un instant m'y noyer quand le serveur nous apporta notre commande. Il me regarda descendre mon verre avec des yeux amusés.

« -Eh bah ! Vous voyez que c'est pas si fort le scotche ! Dis-je légèrement éméchée.

-Je vois surtout que vous tenez mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. » répondit-il, toujours aussi amusé.

Je ne répondis rien et posa ma tête contre son épaule, j'avais mal au crâne et j'étais fatiguée mais lui dire aurait été un signe de faiblesse alors que mon silence pouvais aussi signifier mon bien être. Il passa sa main autour de mon épaule.

« -Vous venez danser ? Murmura-t-il à mon oreille

-Comment pourrais-je refuser ? »

Nous nous levâmes, nous enlaçâmes et nous commençâmes à danser au son du vieux Jukebox Je sentais son cœur qui battait contre ma tempe, il descendit ses mains contre mes fesses tendis que le rythme de la musique changeait. Je ne réagit que lorsque ses hanches effleurèrent les miennes avec sensualité. Je le poussai sans grande conviction alors qu'il déposait déjà des baisers dans mon cou.

« Arrêtez ! S'il vous plais ! Vous n'avez pas le droit. »

Il me lâcha et je m'enfuis vers la rue, j'arrêtai un taxis et grimpai dedans, jetant un dernier regard à Subaku No Gaara. Il me fixait, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Lorsque je rentrai, l'appartement était vide, je pris alors une grand verre de rouge et je l'engloutis d'une traite. L'alcool fera tout disparaître. Tout.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Vin blanc

Lulu : Alors ? Vivement la suite hein !

Gaara : Mouais bof, je me fais planter dès le premier rendez-vous...

Lulu : En même temps elle est mariée !

Hinata *rouge vive* : TU M'AS MARIÉE A SASUKE UCHIWA ?!

Lulu : Euh...

Sasuke : Ouais mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas durer. *regard en direction de Naruto*

Lulu : Ah je préviens tout de même, il y aura une scène plus ou moins explicite entre Sasuke et Hinata =D Ce sera mon petit plaisir personnel...

Naruto : Monstre ! è_é

Lulu : Bref ! Si vous avez aimé, je vous en pris faites le moi savoir et si non bah dites le moi aussi ! =D Ciao Ciao !


	2. Vin Blanc

Hello ! Je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de publier ce chapitre mais comme vous le verrez, il est très long et donc corriger toutes les fautes de frappe et d'inattention ne fut pas un mince affaire, d'ailleurs si il en reste, je m'en excuse d'avance.  
Vous verrez que ce chapitre n'est pas tellement Hinata x Gaara, mais il est plus centré sur le quotidiens délicat de Hinata, de sa relation avec Sasuke et ses proches. Après tout c'est l'héroïne de cette fanfiction mais on sent que sa relation avec notre rouquin préféré se met doucement en place. ;)  
Bonne lecture !

**Dans un verre de Scotche**

Résumé : Nous sommes dans la folie des années 60, dans cette population embourgeoisée qui ne cherche qu'à fuir la réalité, plus personne ne se parle vraiment, les relations humaines commencent à devenir difficile. Hinata, contrainte d'épousée Sasuke Uchiwa, fait partit de celle qui boivent pour oublier jusqu'au soir où elle rencontre Subaku No Gaara, un jeune homme qui décide lui même de sa vie. Un choc des cultures, de deux caractères très différents mais complémentaires.  
Dans le chapitre précédent, Hinata fait la rencontre de Subaku No Gaara à une soirée, troublée par ses charmes et par l'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité, elle prend la fuite, terminant sa soirée dans les bouteilles.

Chapitre 1 : Vin blanc

La lumière du jour vain agresser mes pupilles délicates et ma migraine se déclencha. Ah la gueule de bois, une punition divine en quelque sorte. J'ouvrai péniblement les yeux, le soleil me brûlait et ma migraine s'accrût au point de me donner la nausée. Je sentis une présence à côté de moi, je me retournai et je croisai le regard endormi de Sasuke. Nous nous fixâmes pendant un moment puis il prit la parole :

« Comment tu es rentrée hier soir ? »

Il n'avait fait que murmurer mais tout les sons furent amplifiés et je crus que ma tête allait exploser.

« -Ne cris pas... je gémis. Je suis rentrée en taxis.

-Qui était ces types ?

-Subaku No Gaara, l'héritier de la firme Suna, quant à l'autre je ne crois pas pouvoir te donner plus d'information que tu n'en as déjà. Je sais seulement qu'il s'appelle...

-Uzumaki Naruto... »

Il fixait un point dans le vide, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Son attention se reporta sur moi lorsque je tentai de trouver une position adéquate pour ma nuque endolorie.

« -Tu as vidée les bouteilles du sellier.

-Il était presque vide.

-C'est faux. Tu t'es endormie avec ta robe de soirée et tu n'as même pas enlevé tes chaussures. »

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Je baissai les yeux d'un air coupable et Sasuke lâcha un tendre sourire. Il m'embrassa sur le nez et m'enlaça.

« Je sais que la situation ne te plais pas et que tu ne porte pas Itachi dans ton cœur mais bientôt je serais le patron d'Akatsuki et nous irons vivre où tu le souhaites, à la campagne, loin de cette ville. »

Je murmurais un « merci » pour le rassurer mais je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais moi même. Rien que sa présence à mes côtés me rappelait à quel point la vie était injuste. Il caressait mes cheveux, m'embrassait dans le cou, commençant à enlever ma robe. Je répondis favorablement à ses caresses en plongeant ma main dans ses cheveux de jais. Ses doigts sur mes hanches se faisaient plus pressant et je sentis son désir me contaminer. Il m'embrasse plusieurs fois sur les lèvres puis nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné. S'en suivit quelques roulades où il réussit à m'ôter ma robe et commença a caresser ma poitrine. Je me blottis contre lui, plus par pudeur que par réelle envie de proximité. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise de me montrer nue devant lui. Cela faisait deux ans que nous étions mariés, deux ans que nous entretenions des relations sexuelles mais malgré cela, je n'avais jamais réussit à me sentir totalement moi même à ses côtés.

Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre et à quel point ses yeux m'avaient désarmée. Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'étais atteinte de timidité maladive et malgré tout les efforts que mon père faisait pour me socialiser, je préférais la solitude. Un soir, alors que la firme Hyûga fêtait ses premiers accords avec la famille Uchiwa, on nous avait présenté l'un à l'autre. Mon père avait serré la main de Itachi et avait dit :

« -Alors ! Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous présente ma fille.

-Ce serait avec grand plaisir que je vous présenterais mon frère. »

Et ils nous avaient poussé l'un vers l'autre. Je m'étais retrouvée en face de ce garçon mystérieux et d'une étrange beauté qui semblait intemporelle. Il m'avait jaugée avec dédain et avait levé les yeux vers son frère. Ce dernier avait lâcher un sourire que j'avais deviné jaune.

« Et si vous passiez la soirée ensemble, vous avez tout deux dix huit ans, vous êtes tout les deux célibataires... apprenez à vous connaître ! » avait déclaré mon père avant de me pousser un peu plus vers celui qui allait devenir mon époux.

Le message était clair, en une fraction de seconde nous savions que nos destins étaient scellés. Au tout début, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin. J'allais épouser ce garçon dont je ne connaissais rien et qui, somme toute, semblait être un sale type. Pendant plusieurs mois, nos familles organisaient des réceptions pour que nous aillons l'occasion de nous voire mais je n'arrivais pas à m'attacher à Sasuke. Il était taciturne, froid, calculateur et méprisant. Et alors que je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il s'est ouvert à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, un soir, il décida de passer me voire, à la maison principale. Il s'inclina devant mon père et demanda à me parler, seule. Nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre dans le petit salon et nous restâmes longtemps en silence. Puis contre toute attente, il ouvrit la bouche.

« -Hinata. Nous savons tout deux ce que nos parents veulent de nous. Je ne suis pas plus emballé que ça de vous épousez et je sais que cela est réciproque mais notre opposition ne changera rien.

-Q-Que proposez-vous ..? Demandais-je à mi-voix.

-Que nous fassions des concessions. Je veux bien travailler sur mon attitude, être moins froid, plus affectueux mais je souhaiterais qu'il en soit de même pour vous.

-Je... J-je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez de m-moi...

-Faites moi confiance... C'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

A la fin, il avait prit ma main, l'avait baiser en me jurant qu'il ferait tout pour me prouver qu'il était capable d'être un bon époux et j'avais fais de même. J'avais jurée d'être la femme parfaite, douce, compatissante et accessoirement soumise. Avec beaucoup d'effort j'avais finalement réussit à m'habituer à lui et parlait avec lui plus librement mais certaines chose, tel que le sexe, me faisait retrouver toute ma timidité d'antan.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de sexe, celui bien tendu de mon époux cognait contre mes cuisses closes et je sentais sa respiration entre mes seins. Je l'enlaçais affectueusement posant mon menton sur son crâne. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et c'est alors que j'eus un flash back de la veille. Je voyais les yeux bleus verts de Gaara glisser sur moi, ses lèvres sur ma carotide. Je frissonnais de bien être quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage de Itachi.

« Oups, je dérange ! » fit-il sans quitter la scène des yeux.

Sasuke grogna en nous recouvrant tout les deux avec les draps.

« -Je t'attends dans la cuisine. ajouta-t-il en riant et en fermant la porte.

-Je suis désolé... fit Sasuke, penaud. J'aurais dû te prévenir qu'il allait passer.

-Oui, tu aurais surtout dû te douter qu'il ne s'embarrasserait pas de pudeur et entrerait sans frapper.

-Tu sais comment il est. Il n'est pas du genre à être gêné et puis, pour lui tu es comme sa sœur. N'y pense plus... » murmura-t-il en caressant mes joues rougies

Je ne répondis rien et lui tournai le dos pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Il lâcha un petit rire amusé et quitta la chambre. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule avec les images de Gaara dans la tête et ma gêne d'avoir été surprise à demis nue par mon beau-frère. J'avais vraiment pensé à Subaku No alors que j'étais sur le point de faire l'amour avec mon époux... Je me sentais stupide et coupable. J'espérais que personne dans cette maison ne pouvait lire dans les pensées. Le pire c'est que je n'avais jamais été aussi excitée et j'étais même légèrement frustré que Itachi nous ait arrêté.

J'étais face à un cas de conscience. Je trompais par la pensé mon époux que je n'aime pas vraiment mais envers qui j'ai beaucoup de respect avec un type que je connais à peine, pour qui mes sentiments sont flous. J'avais l'impression de faire partie d'une série B tant la situation était cliché. La riche héritière qui s'éprend du rebelle mais qui ne peut quitter son époux pour une question d'éthique... J'étais prise entre deux feu. Le seul moyen était d'oublier cette soirée, d'oublier Subaku No Gaara et de boire, beaucoup boire.

Je descendis jusqu'au sellier en robe de chambre et entrait discrètement. Je tombai nez à nez avec Kyo, notre bonne à tout faire. Elle me lança un sourire tendre et demanda avec son accent roulant très léger :

« -Madame aurait-elle des problèmes ?

-Eh bien...

-Cela faisait longtemps que Madame n'avait pas souhaité boire dès le levé.

-Kyo...

-Madame veut-elle en parler ?

-Je... Non, merci, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je souhaiterais tout de même informer Madame qu'il ne reste plus que du vin blanc ou du rosé. Madame souhaite-t-elle que je lui serve dans une tasse pour que Monsieur ne remarque pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-S'il te plais... demandais-je dans un murmure.

Elle s'exécuta et me servit le récipient, puis elle partit après m'avoir donné une caresse réconfortante sur l'épaule. Kyo était à notre service depuis que nous avions emménagé dans cet appartement et elle n'avait jamais fait d'erreur. Elle était la gentillesse incarnée et elle restait avec moi quand j'avais trop bu même après avoir finit ses heures. Elle était ma meilleure amie non-officielle. Ma meilleure amie officielle était Tenten, la femme de mon cousin. Il nous arrivait d'aller nous promener toutes les deux pour discuter de tout et de rien. Tenten était quelqu'un de gentil mais elle a tout d'abord déplut à notre famille. En effet, la femme de mon frère est une femme libre qui décide de ce qu'elle veut quand elle le veut. Elle n'était pas originaire d'un milieu aisé mais elle a réussit à gagner le respect des Hyûga.

J'avais rendez-vous avec elle à treize heure, il ne me restait plus que deux heures pour me préparer. Je remontai donc pour grignoter quelque chose pour faire passer le goût du vin blanc. Je préfère le rouge. C'est simple, je n'aime pas l'acidité du blanc, le rouge est plus doux. J'aurais dû me laisser une bouteille pour le réveil...

J'évitai discrètement la salle à manger où je devinais les voix graves de Sasuke et de son frère. Je me glissai vers le frigo, je l'ouvris et je tendis la main vers le pot de yaourt.

« -Madame ? Fit la voix chantante de Kyo qui me fit bondir.

-Ah ! Kyo ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Dis-je à bout de souffle.

-Toutes mes excuses, Madame, mais je vous ai préparer des tartines. »

Elle me tendis un plateau et face à son sourire lumineux, je ne pus refuser. Je mangeai sans grande conviction sous le regard maternelle de Kyo. Je la remerciai chaleureusement puis pris congé pour aller à la douche. Alors que j'entrai dans le couloir je croisai Itachi. Nous nous fixâmes pendant un instant puis il s'inclina, prit ma main et déposa un baiser dessus.

« -Je suis encore désolé pour ce matin, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise... fit-il avec un sourire qui disait le contraire.

-Ce n'est rien, c-c'était un accident...

-Non c'est vrai, tu avais l'air affamée...

-Qu... Comment ?

-J'ai toujours su que t'étais un petite coquine... murmura-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

-... I-Itachi !

-Mmh oui, redis mon nom encore une fois... » chuchota-t-il en attrapant la ceinture de ma robe de chambre.

Surtout, il ne fallait pas céder à la panique, si je restais de marbre il partirait sans rien me faire. J'avais presque arrêté de respirer quand enfin il s'éloigna de moi, sentant que son frère arrivait. Il caressa ma joue et je parvins à me glisser vers la salle de bain et je m'y enfermai. Je me laissai tomber le long de la porte, j'étais tétanisée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Itachi me faisait des avances. Il connaissait son charme et il savait qu'il ne laissait pas les femmes de marbre or, son physique ne me touchait pas et j'étais devenu une sorte de défis pour lui. Alors dès que nous nous retrouvions seul, il repartait à la charge. Je savais qu'un jour, il me ferait du mal.

Je pris une douche froide et me préparai pour rejoindre Tenten au café. Je prévins rapidement Sasuke avant de descendre dans l'ascenseur. Je sortis de l'immeuble et je me dirigeai vers l'endroit de notre rendez-vous. J'étais en avance alors je m'assis sur un banc et regardai les gents passer. Je tentai de deviner ce à quoi ils pensaient, où ils allaient... Lorsque je fus lasser de ce petit jeu, je tentai de capter des conversations.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eut de nouvelle »

« Je l'ai perdu de vue, ça fait deux mois que nous n'avons pas parler. »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle allait bien ! Son affaire marche plutôt bien. »

Je n'arrivais qu'à capter des brides de discussion et cela n'avait aucun sens. Juste des histoires sans lien aucun, à part peut être le fait que plus personnes ne se parle vraiment. Le langage ne sert plus qu'à dire des banalités qui ne nous font pas avancer. Personne ne peut exprimer les sentiments humains, le langage est trop générale. Autant garder le silence.

Alors que je commençais à somnoler, j'entendis la voix de Tenten.

« -Hey ! Hinata ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement heureuse de me voire

-Ça va et toi, tu es rayonnante ! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Tu trouves ? Il y a un nouveau magasin de vêtement en ville, tu veux qu'on y fasse un tour ?

-Bonne idée mais allons prendre un café, d'abord. »

Nous nous assîmes à une terrasse.

« -Alors. repris-je. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, non ?

-Oh oui c'est vrai ! C'est une grande nouvelle, alors tiens toi bien ! »

C'est à ce moment que le serveur passa prendre notre commande.

« -Un café au lait, s'il vous plais. demandais-je

-Tu bois du café au lait ? Je pensais que tu le préférais bien noir ! Me fit remarquer mon amie

-Oui mais, j'ai envie de changer... »

La vérité c'est que j'avais d'affreuses brûlures d'estomac et que l'amertume du café n'aurait rien arranger. Je sentais que cette grande nouvelle allait être comme une bombe atomique pour moi et je craignais le pire. Nous restâmes un instant silencieuses avant que je ne me décide à relancer le sujet.

« -Oh oui ! Oui ! Alors accroche toi bien, je...-

-Voici votre commande. Fit le serveur en lui coupant la parole

-Quoi ? Euh merci ! Répondit Tenten en mettant illico un sucre dedans et en touillant nerveusement.

-Merci. Donc ?

-Voilà ! Hinata, Neji et moi nous déménageons. »

Et voilà, je le savais...

« -Vraiment ? Mais et Akatsuki ? Neji a un poste important.

-Il a quitté Akatsuki, Sasuke ne t'as rien dit ?

-Non...

-La vérité c'est que je vais avoir un bébé, Hinata. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Un bébé ? Tenten était enceinte ? J'avais vu Neji hier, il ne m'avait rien dit. Et personne ne n'avait informer de sa démission. Je tordais nerveusement mes gants entre mes mains alors que Tenten m'expliquait qu'ils partiraient habiter à la campagne, Neji avait acheté des actions sur une entreprise qui leurs permettraient de vivre bien jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Je ne dis rien jusqu'à la fin de son speech puis elle proposa d'aller faire les boutiques. Je la suivis et elle m'emmena dans ce nouveau magasin qui vendait des pantalons pour les femmes.

« -Tu aimes ? Moi j'adore ! C'est dans l'air du temps ! Fit-elle.

-Je trouve que les pantalons te vont bien.

-Ah merci ! Tu vas tellement me manquer ! S'exclama-t-elle en m'enlaçant.

-Nous pourrons toujours nous voire, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Nous passâmes tout l'après midi à visiter les boutiques. Puis, vers dix neuf heure, elle prit congé de moi après m'avoir promis que nous nous reverrions à la soirée d'adieu de Neji organisée par Itachi. Je la regardais partir en taxis et je me dirigeais vers le premier bar qui je croisai.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'vous sert ?

-Un verre de scotche.

-M'kay, et un verre de scotche pour la demoiselle ! »

Je restais de marbre face au petit spectacle du barman qui finit enfin par me servir mon verre que j'engloutis sans hésiter. Je me sentais si mal.

Après avoir bu comme un trou, je me dirigeai vers la sortit mais au moment passer la porte je bousculais quelqu'un. Je croisai le regard bleu de Naruto Uzumaki.

« -Tiens ! Madame Uchiwa ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, madame ?

-Et toi ? Tu me suis ?

-Non, non, je passais dire bonjour à un ami. Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

-Pour faire de l'œil à mon époux ? Demandais-je. J'étais saoul mais assez lucide pour comprendre ce qui se tramait.

-Si vous le prenez comme ça... » fit Uzumaki avec une moue boudeuse.

Je le bousculai légèrement pour arrêter un taxis. Je rentrai chez moi et me laissai tomber sur le lit. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« -Ça va, Hinata ? Fit la voix de Sasuke.

-Ça va...

-Sincèrement ?

-Non. »

Sasuke s'alanguit un peu plus contre moi.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Neji avait quitté Akatsuki ? »

Mon époux marqua un silence gêné.

« -C'est lui qui m'a demander de ne rien te dire...

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ça, je ne sais pas... Mais il avait surement une bonne raison. Nous, ça ne nous arrange pas, il faut que nous trouvions un nouveau chef d'équipe. Les designers ne vont pas se gérer tout seul... »

Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié. Je sentis le nez froid de mon compagnon se frotter contre ma joue.

« -On a été interrompu ce matin... chuchota-t-il

-Oui... mais je ne suis pas...

-Je comprends, je te laisse dessaouler... » dit-il, masquant sa déception.

Dans un ultime effort j'enfilai ma nuisette et je retournai m'allonger au près de Sasuke qui somnolait déjà. Je me blottit contre son dos et il éteint la lumière. J'écoutai sa respiration se calmer pour devenir plus sonore et finalement un léger ronflement. Il dormait paisiblement et moi je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je repensais à ce Naruto Uzumaki. Que pouvait-il bien avoir entre eux deux ? Je me tournais, me retournais, j'étais épuisée mais impossible de dormir... Dans mes mouvements répétés je réveillais Sasuke par inadvertance.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu gigotes comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement agacé.

-Je me demandais juste... commençais-je, hésitant à continuer.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Naruto Uzumaki ?

-Pourquoi tu parles de lui ?

-C'est juste... réponds moi...

-Eh bien, il est très intéressant, il a un regard neuf sur le monde et j'apprécie sa façon de parler librement.

-Rien que ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

-Rien, rien...

-Dis le moi ? »

Mais je me morfonds dans mon silence et tournai le dos à mon époux. Il attendit une réponse mais comprenant qu'il n'aurait rien de moi, il se tue et se rendormie. Moi, je me levai tout doucement, sans un bruit, pour descendre au sellier et ouvrit une bouteille de blanc. Je bus une gorgée, grimaçai, mais je continuai à boire.

Au matin, Sasuke ne me dit rien quand il me retrouva allongée, sur le sol, au milieu des bouteilles. Que pouvait-il faire de toute manière ?

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le grand soir des adieux de Neji. J'avais une robe en mousseline bleu ciel, attachée mes cheveux en chignon serré. Je savais que cette soirée allait être très solennelle, d'ailleurs j'avais prévu de resté dans mon coin et de ne parler qu'aux personnes qui m'adresseraient la parole. C'était une attitude ridicule je le savais mais j'avais interdiction d'approcher le bar. « Je ne veux pas d'accident, ce soir » avait déclaré Sasuke tendis que je l'aidais à attacher sa cravate. J'avais alors promis qu'il ne se passerait rien. Je n'allais pas boire ce soir, c'était mon challenge. Nous nous dirigions vers le bâtiment Akatsuki, j'avais le bras solidement accroché à celui de Sasuke et nous bravions le froid de ce mois de mars. Il faisait déjà nuit et les rues étaient peu éclairées. Nous entrâmes dans la petite entrée et je tentais de réchauffer mes mains tendis que Sasuke appuyait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Nous attendions l'engin quand il se retourna. Il passa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa. L'ascenseur arriva, nous montâmes. Arrivé à la soirée, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Je repérais le vice président Pain et sa compagne Konan que Sasuke s'empressa d'aller saluer. Je partis m'asseoir sur un des divans, évitant tout contacte visuel avec qui que ce soit.

Une heure plus tard, je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme. Sasuke était partit en grande discussion avec Tenten et Neji, ce dernier faisant mine de ne pas me voire depuis le début. Je retenais un énième soupire quand j'entendis une voix familière retentir derrière moi.

« -Tiens, Gaara, regardes qui est là ! C'est ta « charmante compagnie ».

-En effet. »

Je sentis quelqu'un bondir sur le canapé et je vis Naruto atterrir à côté de moi. Je le regardai un instant prendre ses aises d'un air blasé.

« -Très heureux de vous revoir... fit Gaara en s'inclinant devant moi

-Un plaisir partagé. Répondis-je, tentant de garder mon calme face à mon cœur qui s'emballait.

-Que faites vous, abandonnée, sur ce divan ? On ne laisse pas une jeune femme telle que vous toute seule ? » demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Je ne répondis rien. La vérité est que je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais là. Je tournais le regard vers Sasuke toujours occupé à bavasser avec Neji. Tenten, elle, regardait vers moi. Je lui fis un grand sourire, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de la voire. Je me levai pour aller les rejoindre mais au moment où je me redressai, je me prit les pieds dans le tapis et trébuchai. Je me retrouvai de nouveau par terre, devant les collègues de mon époux, mes amis, ma famille... Je ne savais pas si je devais faire semblant d'être dans les vapes ou bien me relever comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'entendis qu'on s'agitait autour de moi et je reconnus la voix de Sasuke qui ordonnait à tout le monde de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Il m'aida à me relever et me soutint jusqu'à la cuisine où il nous enferma. Il avait l'air hors de lui et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il déverse sa rage. Je me tassai un peu plus sur moi même quand il ouvrit la bouche.

« -Tu es une calamité, Hinata !

-J-j'y suis pour rien ! Je suis juste tombée, j'ai absolument pas fait exprès !

-Tu ne serais pas aller faire un tour du côté du bar par hasard ?

-Non ! Je te jure ! Je suis sobre ! Tu sais que je tiens mes promesses ! »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il soupira et murmura :

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison. Au moins, tu ne me feras pas honte. »

C'était la phrase de trop. J'éclatai en sanglot. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus et moi je restait seule, le nez en sang et les larmes dégoulinant de mes yeux. J'attrapais des mouchoirs et essuyait mon nez. Je n'osais pas sortir de la cuisine, je m'assis par terre contre le bar et posai ma tête sur mes genoux. Je ne _l_'entendis pas entrer dans la pièce ni s'accroupir en face de moi et je ne remarquai _sa_ présence que lorsqu'_il_ repoussa une de mes mèches de cheveux. Je relevais la tête et plongeai mon regard dans le _sien_.

« -Vous allez bien, Hinata ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux bleu vert dévorant les miens

-...

-Vous avez raison cette question n'a aucun sens. Fit-il en lâchant un très léger sourire rassurant.

-Je ne suis pas saoul, votre pouvoir de séduction ne marchera pas sur moi.

-Je sais que vous êtes sobre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour séduire une femme et je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin de boire pour m'apprécier. »

Je rougis. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il m'aida à me relever, il mouilla un torchon et essuya le sang qui avait commencer à sécher.

« Il n'est pas cassé, vous avez de la chance, mais vous risqué d'avoir deux beaux coquards. »

Je ne répondit rien et je massais mon nez douloureux. Il passa sa main dans mon dos en me faisant signe qu'il fallait retourner à la fête.

« On s'inquiète à l'intérieur. » fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je le suivit, à contre cœur, gardant le regard fixé sur mes pieds.

« -Hey, ça va ? Fit la voix inquiète de Neji.

-Tiens, tu me parles ? Répondis-je sarcastique.

-Je prends la relève. Murmura-t-il à Gaara. Désolé de ne pas être venu te voire. En fait, j'avais peur de ta colère.

-Et tu crois que c'est en m'ignorant que tu vas arranger ton cas ! Éclatais-je alors qu'il m'emmenait vers le balcon.

-Je sais que tu es furieuse après moi, mais crois moi, je l'ai fait pour toi.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Je t'offre mon poste de capitaine des équipes de design. »

Je cherchais dans ses yeux une trace de plaisanterie. Rien, il était sérieux.

« -Je ne comprends pas... murmurais-je.

-Hinata, tu as besoin d'un travail, des études récentes ont montré que quand un couple travaille, leur rapport est meilleurs. Je sais qu'avec Sasuke ce n'est pas le grand amour, avoir un travail t'aiderais à t'émanciper et surtout à te reprendre en main. Et par là, je veux dire arrêter de boire. »

L'espace d'un instant, ma respiration s'était coupée, je ne pouvais plus penser à rien. S'émanciper ? Devenir un « femme active » comme celle dont on parle dans les journaux ?

« -Mais... Neji, je n'en ai pas l'étoffe... je ne pourrais pas diriger toute une équipe à moi toute seule !

-Bien sur que si, tu le peux, tu es une Hyûga ! C'est en toi ! Ton père ne t'en croyait pas capable et bien, prouves lui le contraire ! »

Il me sourit chaleureusement et je lui rendis.

« -Bon ! Alors tu acceptes ? Demanda-t-il pour se rassurer

-Oui !

-A la bonne heure ! » fit-il en allumant sa cigarette.

Je l'imitai en pensant à cette nouvelle opportunité. Quelle expérience ça serait ! Travailler au près de Sasuke, c'est... valorisant ! Je ne sais pas si cela nous rapprochera mais moi, ça m'aidera à penser à autre chose. J'entendis Neji appeler Sasuke. Il arriva au balcon, il semblait moins énerver mais il n'était pas calmé.

« -Hinata accepte de travailler à ma place. Je t'ai trouver une remplaçante ! Fit Neji avec un grand sourire.

-Vraiment ? Hinata n'a jamais travaillé, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est de gérer un groupe de personne. Répondit Sasuke en grinçant des dents

-Moi je sais qu'elle peut.

-Je te fais confiance, Neji. Mais si tu te trompe...

-J'en prendrais toute la responsabilité. »

Je déglutis difficilement. Ce n'était pas sans me mettre la pression... Neji me laissa seul avec Sasuke après avoir jeté son mégot. J'hésitais à ouvrir la bouche de peur de violentes représailles mais ce fut mon époux qui prit la parole :

« -Je suis désolée de m'être énervé tout à l'heure. Naruto m'a dit que tu t'étais pris les pieds dans le tapis et que ça n'avait rien à voire avec une quelconque prise d'alcool... murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur... Ça ne doit pas être facile tout les jours d'être marié avec moi... répondis-je à mi-voix.

-Ne dis pas ça... »

Il m'enlaça tendrement. Alors que ma tête était posée sur son épaule je regardai par dessus cette dernière et croisai le regard de Subaku No Gaara. Il était assis à côté de Naruto et je pouvais lire dans ses yeux une sorte de tension, presque palpable. Sasuke me murmura qu'il avait envie de rentrer je lui répondis que je le suivais. Mais au moment où nous enfilions nos manteau Naruto nous rattrapa.

« -Je fais une petite soirée samedi prochain, ça me ferait très plaisir si toi, et ta chérie bien entendu, pouvaient venir ! Expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de mon compagnon.

-Bien entendu Naruto, nous viendrons ! Répondit Sasuke soudain enthousiaste.

-Ah super ! On se voit samedi alors ! »

Nous quittâmes l'appartement d'Itachi, nous marchions plus rapidement pour essayer de nous réchauffer. Quand la porte de notre chez-nous fut close, aucune lumière ne fut allumée, je captai le regard brûlant de Sasuke. Nous nous avançâmes l'un vers l'autre, lui me dominant simplement par sa taille et par sa prestance. Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre, puis il me souleva et me lança sur le lit me faisant rire durant le vol plané. Il se jeta ensuite sur moi, plus affamé que jamais. Il enlevait mes vêtements les uns après les autres et moi je ne disais rien, je fermais les yeux et je tentais d'oublier ma gêne. C'est idiot mais la première chose qui me vain à l'esprit fut les hanches de Subaku No Gaara contre les miennes. Quand Sasuke descendit ses doigts vers mon bas-ventre, j'imaginais à leur place ceux du roux. Je fermais les yeux plus fort, me mordis la lèvre.

« _Ah !_ »

Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien, j'avais l'impression d'être avec _lui_, de sentir _son_ odeur, la texture de _sa_ peau. Je replongeais violemment quand j'entendis Sasuke grogner de plaisir. Il venait de me pénétré et moi j'essayais de me remémorer les sensations que j'avais ressentis il y a quelque seconde mais plus rien ne venait. Je n'avais plus envie, plus envie de me forcer, plus envie de me battre... Je sentais Sasuke entrer et sortir de moi, je serrais les dents. J'avais mal, je pleurais à chaude larme, ne retenais même plus mes cris.

« _Ah-Ah- Ahh !_ »

C'était finit... Sasuke avait jouit. Il se retira de moi en m'embrassant sur la joue, gobant mes larmes. Il avait l'habitude que je pleurs lors de nos rapports, j'avais réussit à lui faire croire que c'était la manière dont se manifestait mon orgasme. Quelques minutes plus tard il dormait profondément, épuisé. Je le recouvris avec la couverture en le couvant du regard et je partais dans la salle de bain pour jeter le préservatif. Je vérifiais qu'il n'était pas percé. Une fois cette tâche accomplie je m'assis sur le carrelage froid. Cette soirée avait été difficile mais je n'avais pas bu une seule goûte d'alcool ! Je l'avais promis. Je priais tout de même intérieurement que la prochaine soirée serait plus calme. Je n'avais même pas eut le temps de profiter de la présence de Gaara...

« A quoi je pense, bon sang ! Il faudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher... » m'exclamais-je en joignant le geste à la parole. Je m'allongeai à côté de mon époux qui ronflait tout doucement. Je fermais les yeux et imaginais la respiration de Gaara. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormis de toute ma vie.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Rome-Coca

Hinata : Oh mon Dieu, j'ai l'air d'une ivrogne !

Lulu : Que tu es !

Sasuke : Moi j'ai l'air d'un gros pervers queutard et bisexuel !

Itachi : Parle pour toi ! Je passe pour un violeur. Moi, Itachi Uchiwa, le symbole de la vertu.

Lulu : Vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura pour tout le monde ! Et Itachi, excuses moi mais j'ai besoin d'avoir un méchant ! Une sorte de force du mal présente dans mes fanfictions, la dernière fois c'était Kankuro, cette fois c'est toi. Excuse moi.

Gaara : Moi j'ai trouvé que je sers à rien... En plus tu as franchi la ligne rouge en écrivant un lemon Sasuke x Hinata.

Lulu : T'inquiètes pas, Gaara. Ton tour viendra... *clin d'oeil*

Naruto : Moi je trouve que ce chapitre est long mais qu'il s'y passe pas grand chose...

Lulu : Tu vois Naruto, c'est ça ton problème ! Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! Cette fanfiction est une sorte de défi pour moi, et je m'inspire très légèrement de Zazie dans le métro de Raymond Queneau. Cette incohérence du langage voir même son absurdité sera présente tout au long de cette fanfiction, ainsi que la difficulté que les personnages auront à exprimer leurs émotions. C'est pourquoi le jeu de regard est très important et est un thème récurent dans mes fanfictions car les sentiments passent avant tout par le regard ! Et vous savez, j'ai l'amour du travail bien fait et des fanfiction qui contiennent une réflexion sur la vie. Malheureusement c'est beaucoup de travail mais si ça vous intéresse (et que vous êtes fan de Death Note) vous pouvez aller lire ma fanfiction Reviens moi... *part dans son délire*

Gaara : Wow... Elle va pas mieux hein... Elle se fait de la pub en plus quelle honte. Franchement, chers lecteurs, commentez ce chapitre pour lui dire de ce calmer. Elle nous tue à la tâche et nous déshonore !

Lulu : Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Mes lecteurs sont gentils et ils vont commentez avec leur coeur ! N'est-ce pas ? *yeux larmoyants*


	3. Rhum-Coca

Surprise ! Vous ne pensiez pas que je sortirais ce nouveau chapitre aussi tôt, et si ! Je l'ai fais ! En même temps, j'ai passer ma semaine à la maison pour cause de grosse migraine alors entre une sieste et un ixprim, j'ai continué cette fanfiction ! Hope you'll enjoy...

**Dans un verre de Scotche**

Résumé : Nous sommes dans la folie des années 60, dans cette population embourgeoisée qui ne cherche qu'à fuir la réalité, plus personne ne se parle vraiment, les relations humaines commencent à devenir difficile. Hinata, contrainte d'épousée Sasuke Uchiwa, fait partit de celle qui boivent pour oublier jusqu'au soir où elle rencontre Subaku No Gaara, un jeune homme qui décide lui même de sa vie. Un choc des cultures, de deux caractères très différents mais complémentaires.  
Dans le chapitre précédent, Hinata fait la rencontre de Subaku No Gaara à une soirée, troublée par ses charmes et par l'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité, elle prend la fuite, terminant sa soirée dans les bouteilles.  
Hantée par ses fantasmes sur Gaara, Hinata rêve de s'évader. Son beau frère la harcèle sexuellement, elle s'oblige à coucher avec Sasuke et son seul réconfort (hormis l'alcool) sont Neji et Tenten, malheureusement ces derniers partent fonder une famille loin de la ville, abandonnant notre héroïne à son propre sort. Mais Neji lui laisse un petit cadeau avant de partir : son poste de directeur artistique au sein de Akatsuki !

Chapitre 2 : Rome-Coca

« Bienvenu à Akatsuki, Madame Hinata ! »

Je me trouvais en face de Deidara et de Akasuna No Sasori. Je rougis en baissant les yeux face à cet accueil très chaleureux.

« -Tu vois, gamin, tu la mets mal à l'aise. Fit le rouquin

-C'est vous qui la mettez mal à l'aise en vous comportant comme un glaçon, Sasori-danna ! »

Mon visage prit une jolie couleur cramoisie tendis que les membres de ma nouvelle équipe se battaient affectueusement. Sasuke et Itachi étaient à mes côtés. Il n'avait pas fallut plus d'une semaine pour qu'on me propose de commencer. Sasuke avait encore du mal à accepter que je puisse moi aussi travailler à Akatsuki et à un haut poste. Il faut dire que depuis la fête qu'avait organiser Naruto, nos rapports s'étaient aggravés et nous avions du mal à rester dans la même pièce sans se balancer des vacheries, enfin surtout lui, moi je me contentais de lui jeter des regards noirs et lourds de reproche. Ce n'était pas un environnement saint, j'en étais consciente et j'étais vraiment heureuse de commencer aujourd'hui. Alors que je dévisageais mes nouveaux collègues, Itachi se pencha vers moi.

« Ils sont un peu impressionnants mais ils sont gentils et ils font un travail formidable. Tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire, juste à leur donner des directives et les secouer un peu quand le besoin s'en fera sentir. Comme là par exemple... »

Deidara était partit dans de grandes explications sur l'art auprès de son « Danna ». Ce dernier faisait mine de s'intéresser aux propos de son cadet, mais gardait sur son visage cet air blasé qui apparemment le caractérisait puisque Deidara l'accusait d'être un pauvre artiste raté et dépressif. Itachi les fixait d'un air pensif et Sasuke trouvait assez intéressant le bout de ses chaussures pour ne pas détourner les yeux de ces dernières.

« -Économises ta salive pour expliquer le job à Mam'zelle Hinata, gamin. Fit Sasori, sentant le regard appuyé de leur patron.

-A vos ordres, Danna ! Venez, M'dame Hinata, je vais vous faire visiter le service ! »

Je le suivis sagement en le remerciant et en saluant les frère Uchiwa.

« -On va passer par la compta, je vais te présenter les deux trésoriers, ensuite on ira faire un tour au niveau de la direction, avec les grands chefs et puis je te présenterais aux secrétaires. Tu vas voire, ce sont de vraies commères mais elles ne sont pas méchantes, et puis elles vont faire les toutes gentilles vu que tu es la femme du sous-directeur et la belle sœur du patron ! Au fait, je me suis permis mais... je peux te tutoyer ?

-Bien sur, Deidara, on travaille ensemble maintenant. répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Oui, bien dit ! On travaille ensemble ! S'exclama-t-il comme si il venait de recevoir la plus grande révélation de tout les temps puis il toqua à une vitre. Hey Hidan, Kakuzu ! J'viens vous présenter notre nouvelle recrue ! »

Un homme d'une taille impressionnante vain nous ouvrir. Il était brun, la peau foncée, les yeux sombre, il semblait calme... enfin il semblait être une force tranquille, type de personne dont je me méfie car en étant une moi même je sais qu'elles sont capable d'éclater à tout moment. A côté de lui se tenait un homme d'une taille un peu plus raisonnable qui était totalement en contraste avec le premier : cheveux platines, yeux très claires, peau opaline... bref, on aurait dit un ange. Enfin, il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« -Oh bah putain ! Ça fait vachement plaisir qu'on se rencontre ! Moi c'est Hidan ! Et le grand tout mou c'est Kakuzu ! S'exclama « l'ange »

-Qui tu traites de grand tout mou ? Siffla Kakuzu

-Rooh commences pas à faire chier K'kuzu ! »

Remarquant mon air outrée, Hidan lâcha un sourire.

« -Oh excusez, vous êtes une dame de la ville !

-Ouais et ton langage de charretier la choque, tu vois ? Ce serait mieux si tu la fermais. Lança le brun.

-T'es vraiment pas gentil avec moi, Kakuzu... se plaint Hidan, les yeux larmoyant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste surprenant au début. Expliquais-je, timidement et en me remettant de mes émotions. Il n'y a pas lieu de se disputer ! Ajoutais-je.

-Oh tu sais, tout est sujet à dispute entre ces deux là. Déclara Deidara avec un sourire.

-Ta gueule, Blondie ! Retourne lécher les bottes de ton Sasori-danna ! Lança Hidan en appuyant sur les dernières syllabes.

-T'as un problème Hidan-je-sais-pas-compter ? C'est con qu'on t'es foutue dans ce service alors que tu saurait même pas dire combien t'as de doigts !

-Tu me cherches, sale pétasse ? T'aimerais que je te mette des doigts dans le cul pour te calmer ! »

Deidara allait répliquer quand un grand roux couvert de piercings entra. Il avait l'aire furax.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement ! Hurla-t-il, puis il me remarqua. Devant votre nouvelle collègue en plus ! Si ça continue, je vais diminuer votre salaire ! On ne peut pas bosser dans ces conditions ! Je suis désolé, Madame Uchiwa... fit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Au-aucun problème !

-Je suis Pain, le directeur adjoins et voici Konan, ma secrétaire. Fit-il en se tournant vers une femme aux cheveux bleus.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Madame Uchiwa. Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

-Je vous en pris, appelez moi Hinata... murmurais-je.

-Et bien, M'dame Hinata, vous avez rencontrez les trésoriers, les grands chefs, il ne reste plus que les secrétaires ! » S'exclama Deidara.

Je le suivit jusqu'à un ascenseur. Tendis que celui-ci descendait d'un étage, je me permis de le regarder de plus près. Il avait des cheveux d'une longueur surprenante pour un garçon. D'ailleurs, lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je le pris pour une fille. Mais sa voix forte et grave ne trompe personne. Il possédait des yeux bleus d'une beauté remarquable et semblait toujours près à sourire et faire des blagues. C'était tant mieux car j'avais vraiment besoin de collègues stimulants et qui sache me mettre de bonne humeur... avec un patronat tel que les frères Uchiwa, c'était vitale. Les images de la soirée d'Uzumaki me revinrent en tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallut que ça se passe ainsi ?

« -Tu viens, Hinata ?

-Oui, oui. »

Nous arrivâmes dans une jolie salle d'une taille respectable. Deux jeunes femmes étaient à l'accueille. L'une était au téléphone et l'autre discutait avec un coursier. Lorsqu'elles nous vîmes, chacune lâcha son occupation pour venir nous accueillir.

« -Salut ! Tu dois être Hinata ! Je suis Sakura et voici Ino. Et le garçon en vert que tu vois là bas c'est Lee, notre coursier. Fit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avec un grand sourire.

-C'est vraiment un honneur de rencontrer la femme de Sas- euh de monsieur Uchiwa ! Déclara la blonde.

-Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Répondis-je avec un demis sourire.

-Et vous travaillez à quel poste, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Demanda le brun à la coupe au bol.

-Elle est chef artistique. Elle nous gère quoi ! Expliqua Deidara à ma place.

-Oh eh bah bon courage ! S'exclama Ino en riant.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Yamanaka ?!

-Oh moi rien ! C'est juste que le dernier qui a essayé de vous supporter a démissionné !

-Répète un peu pour voire !

-S'il vous plais, calmez vous ! Deidara, tu ne peux pas discuter avec quelqu'un sans que ça parte en dispute ? Demandais-je, tout en remarquant une légère ressemblance de coiffure entre Ino et Deidara.

-Désolé, M'dame Hinata, ça s'reproduira plus ! » Me promit-il.

Nous retournâmes à notre bureau. Sasori travaillait sur une sculpture en pâte-à-modeler. Je lui demandais à quoi cela allait servir.

« -Nous allons faire un mini-spot publicitaire dans le quel nous métrons en scène ce petit personnage.

-C'est une excellente idée ! » M'exclamais-je, enthousiaste.

Mes collègues échangèrent un sourire attendrit.

« Merci, chef. »

Alors que je lisais attentivement les directives que m'avait laisser Neji, j'entendis la porte du bureau s'ouvrir.

« -Alors, ça bosse dur ici ? Fit Itachi en posant derechef ses yeux sur moi.

-Comme toujours, patron ! S'exclama Deidara.

-Comment s'en sort notre nouvelle directrice artistique ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant sournoisement vers moi.

-Eh bien... p-pour l'instant, j-je... je m'adapte... bégayais-je.

-Fais, fais. Prends ton temps, on ne te demande pas d'être opérationnelle dès la semaine prochaine.

-M-merci...

-Merci qui ?

-Merci, patron... »

Il jubilait. Au dehors, il avait l'air totalement neutre mais à l'intérieur je savais qu'il jubilait. Je le lisais dans ses yeux. Cette sensation de pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi n'était pas une bonne chose, pourtant je ne pouvais rien faire... Je ne voulais pas quitter ce travail, je commençais déjà à m'attacher à mes collègues. Il était hors de question que je parte. Malheureusement, Itachi savait pertinemment ce je pensais et ça n'allait pas jouer en ma faveur...

Lorsque je quittais le bâtiment, il faisait nuit et froid. Je saluai de la main Deidara et Sasori qui, à ma grande surprise, partirent dans la même voiture. Après réflexion, peut être que c'était du simple covoiturage... mais quand même. Je me faisais peut être des idées mais j'avais cru capter quelques regards entre les deux artistes qui n'avaient rien à voire avec un contacte professionnel. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta devant moi. La vitre s'ouvrit.

« -Bonsoir Hinata.

-Bonsoir Gaara.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Montez.

-Je ne montrais pas. Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de vous revoir ?

-Oui, je le crois, si non je ne serais pas là.

-Eh bien allez-vous-en, parce que vous vous trompez ! »

Sur ces mots j'arrêtai un taxis et grimpai dedans à toute vitesse. Je lui donnais les directives pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais un mal de tête épouvantable et mes joues étaient en feu. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir jeter Gaara. Même si il était responsable du fiasco de samedi dernier...

* * *

« -Dépêches toi, Hinata ! On va être en retard ! Clama Sasuke du salon.

-J'arrive ! J'arrive ! »

En réalité, je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Cheveux attachés ou détachés ? Ce samedi était le soir de la fête de Naruto et je savais que Subaku No Gaara serait là. J'avais envie d'être belle pour lui, belle comme je ne l'avais jamais été pour qui que ce soit. Je n'avais jamais eut envie de plaire à Sasuke car je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne serais jamais assez bien pour lui alors qu'avec Gaara... Je croisai mon regard dans le miroir et je rougis de ma propre bêtise. A quoi je pensais ? Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« -Hinata ! Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Désolée, j'arrive Sasuke... »

Il avait l'air impatient de retrouver son chère blond, je ne vois pas pourquoi je culpabiliserais de me faire belle pour un autre homme. Après un dernier regard sur mon image je décidais que les cheveux détachés me donnait un air un peu sauvage qui correspondait tout à fait au style de Gaara.

Sasuke me dévisageait alors que nous étions installés à l'arrière d'un taxi.

« -Tu n'as pas attaché tes cheveux ?

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Ah. Et où est ton châle ? Cette robe est... échancrée... »

C'est vrai que ma robe possédait un décolleté que j'aurais facilement qualifié de provoquant si je n'avais pas porter un débardeur dessous pour casser le côté sexy de la robe.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Il regarda de nouveau, laissant ses yeux caresser ma poitrine un petit instant. Il lâcha un sourire.

« Si, c'est bien. »

Nous arrivâmes chez Naruto. C'était un jolie petit pavillon, assez grand et de la musique s'échappait déjà du bâtiment, un genre de musique lancinante et entrainante, sans être vraiment dansable. Sasuke sonna et le blond au yeux bleus comme les mers des Caraïbes ouvrit.

« -Ah te voilà ! Je t'attendais avec impatience... s'exclama-t-il, puis remarquant ma présence. Et vous aussi Hinata !

-C'est un plaisir d'être ici et de voir enfin où tu vis ! » répondit mon époux.

Je les suivit jusqu'à une pièce bondée, il faisait chaud et l'atmosphère était lourde, tout le monde dansait et certain était au bar à bavasser. Ça n'avait rien à voire avec les soirées aux quelles j'avais assisté. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de personne s'amuser, heureuses... c'est comme si plus rien n'importait pour elles. Elles ne s'embarrassaient pas de principe, elles faisaient ce dont elles avaient envie et elles ne faisaient pas attention aux regards. Si elles voulaient chanter, elles le faisaient. Si elle voulaient embrasser quelqu'un, elles le faisaient. J'avais envie de prendre part à cette foule positive, rejoindre ce cœur universel qui pulsait doucement.

Mais au moment où je me disais que je n'y avais pas ma place on me saisit la main et on m'entraîna au centre de la foule. Je sentis ces même mains passer dans mon dos et m'enlacer, nous nous laissâmes entraîner par la mélodie. Pas besoin de voir de qui il s'agissait, je reconnaissais le touché délicat de Subaku No Gaara.

« Laissez-vous aller, Hinata » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je posai alors ma tête sur son épaule et l'enlaçait à mon tour. Alors que nous nous frottions affectueusement l'un contre l'autre, je sentis naître en moi une douce chaleur, comme lors de notre première rencontre ou lors de mes fantasmes. Cette fois j'avais envie de la laisser se propager en moi, j'avais envie d'en profiter. Mes mains tripotaient le dos de sa veste et jusqu'à présent j'avais les yeux fermés. Mal m'en prit de les ouvrir... Mon regard tomba sur Sasuke et Naruto échangeant un baiser langoureux. Je me redressai un peu plus, encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de voire. Gaara suivit mon regard et tenta de détourner mon attention en prenant possession de mes lèvres. Ce premier et unique baiser avait un goût amère et aussi celui du Rome-Coca. Je le repoussai violemment.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Hurlais-je

-Calmes toi Hinata... demanda-t-il

-Que je me calme ?! Tu étais de mèche avec Naruto ! Tu cherchais à m'occuper le temps que ton copain se fasse mon mari !

-Tu ne saisis pas...

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! »

Il ne répondit rien, ses yeux n'exprimait rien. J'avais été dupée. J'étais humiliée. Je tournai les talons et avançai jusqu'à mon époux. Je me plantai devant le charmant petit couple. Sasuke releva des yeux embués de désirs et son visage se décomposa.

« -Hinata...! Je...

-On rentre.

-Je v-... très bien... »

Je lançai un regard noir à Naruto qui me le rendit sourire aux lèvres.

« A bientôt, mon Sasuke ! » lança-t-il.

Une fois rendu dans le taxi, le silence était pensant. Je sentais Sasuke se tortiller, il était mal à l'aise. Et moi j'étais folle de rage. J'avais cru que Gaara... m'aimait ? J'avais vraiment été stupide. Même pire que stupide... d'une crédulité à faire pleurer. Je tremblais de rage quand je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne.

« -Calme toi, Hinata...

-Sasuke. Ferme la, tu veux ?

-Oh eh baisse d'un ton ! Tu t'adresses à ton mari !

-Ouais ! Mon enfoiré de mari qui profite d'une soirée pour me tromper.

-Surveilles ton langage.

-Et toi surveilles tes actes. Tu n'imagine même pas à quelle point je me sens humiliée.

-Tu comprends alors ce que je ressens quand tu bois tellement que tu ne peux plus marcher. »

J'avais envie de lui ouvrir la crâne à la hache tant j'étais hors de moi. J'avais envie de hurler que ce n'étais pas la même chose et que si je buvais c'était pour oublier que j'étais mariée à un putain d'égoïste et que je me saoulais pour pouvoir le regarder sans me mettre à pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait ? Il m'enverrait balader d'un simple regard désintéressé. J'étais mariée à un robot sans âme ça ne servait à rien de chercher une émotion dans ses yeux. Ils n'exprimaient rien. Le vide totale. En tout cas, pour moi, car ça semblait différent avec Naruto.

J'avais tout tenté pour le rendre heureux, je m'étais adapter, j'avais forcé ma nature pour faire disparaître ma timidité maladive et lui... qu'avait-il fait pour me rendre heureuse ? Il m'avait fait des promesses qu'il n'avait jamais tenues. Ces histoires de concessions ridicules avaient été mises en place par son frère pour faire passer la pilule de ce mariage arrangé. J'avais surpris une conversation entre eux, captant quelques remarques dégradantes pour moi mais « Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke, une fois que j'aurais le monopole de la ville tu pourras virer cette pauvre fille. ». Je ne pouvais pas dire que mon cœur était brisé mais j'en avais souffert pendant longtemps.

Et ce soir, je craignais de finir seule et abandonnée. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire, seule ? Où est-ce que j'irais ? J'avais si peur...

* * *

« -Vous êtes arrivé ma p'tite dame. Fit le chauffeur.

-Merci, gardez la monnaie. »

Je grimpais à toute vitesse dans l'ascenseur et je m'enfermai chez moi. J'étais seule jusqu'à tard et ce n'était pas plus mal, j'étais épuisé et je n'avais aucune envie de me quereller avec Sasuke. En plus je commençais à avoir soif... Je m'avançais vers le bar, je l'ouvris et j'en sortis une bouteille de Rome. Je m'en versais un verre avec un peu de Coca-Cola. Cul-sec. Le liquide me brûle la gorge. Le goût du Rome-Coca comme ce soir là, ce premier baiser... Un énième verre, le téléphone sonne. J'avance pour décrocher.

« -Hinata ? Fit une voix rauque et suave.

-Laissez moi tranquille, Gaara !

-Je suis à la cabine téléphonique juste en face de chez vous. Laissez moi entrer...

-Allez-vous en, je vous en supplies...

-Hinata, je dois vous parlez, s'il vous plais... »

L'alcool que j'avais ingurgité faisait déjà son effet et j'avais du mal à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Le Rome me donnait la nausée et je cru que j'allais vomir sur la moquette.

« -Hinata, s'il vous plais …?

-Viens. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Subaku No Gaara était debout au milieu de mon salon.

« -Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demandais-je pour la forme.

-Rien, je vais me débrouillez tout seul, asseyez-vous et détendez vous. »

Il se servit un verre de Rome, moins corsé que les miens. Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi et me regardait tendis que je tentais de garder le contenu de mon estomac. Il bu son verre tranquillement et lorsqu'il l'eut finit, il le posa sur la table et planta son regard dans le miens. Il leva son bras et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je tanguai doucement alors que ma nausée se calmait peu à peu.

« -Hinata, il faut que vous me croyez... si je cherche à vous éloigner de Sasuke ce n'est pas pour que Naruto prenne votre place, c'est pour pouvoir me rapprocher de vous.

-Gaara...

-S'il vous plait, Hinata... regardez moi...

-Si vous êtes venus pour me torturer...

-Jamais, je n'aurais pas osé venir vous déranger si ce n'était pas si important pour moi. Il faut que vous compreniez ! »

Il grimpa un peu plus sur le canapé, il attrapa mes mains et les serra fort. Si fort que je pouvais sentir son cœur pulser.

« Gaara... pardonnez moi... ce n'est pas... J'aimerais vous croire mais on m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux gents... comme vous... »

Il lâcha un rire profond et gutturale.

« -Aux gents comme moi ? Je vous fais peur à ce point ?

-Je... non... pas du tout en fait... vous ne me faites pas peur.

-A la bonne heure ! fit-il en se resservant du Rome. Mais... dit-il en reprenant son air sérieux. Vous me croyez quand je vous dis que ce n'est pas pour Naruto que j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais l'autre soir, mais pour moi ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Je vous veux pour moi Hinata, juste pour moi. Ce Sasuke Uchiwa ne vous mérite pas, ce nom de famille ne vous va pas. Vous devez me croire Hinata, on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps mais je sais à présent que je vous a-...

-Taisez vous ! Hurlais-je avant de me jeter sur lui.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, fusionnant plus longtemps et plus passionnément que la première fois. J'avais les yeux fermés et je ne voulais en aucun cas les ouvrir, si je croisais son regard, je mourrais probablement de honte. Mais je fus bien obliger de poser mes pupilles dans les siennes car je sentis ses mains caresser doucement mon visage. Dans ses yeux je pouvais lire un peu d'amusement, beaucoup de surprise et une petite pincée de désir. Lorsque nous nous séparions, mes yeux tombèrent sur mes genoux.

« -Je suis désolée... murmurais-je

-Et moi je vous remercie. » dit-il avec malice.

Je relevais la tête et l'interrogeais du regard.

« C'était le plus beau baiser de ma vie. »

Je sentis mon visage bouillir et je savais que j'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il me murmura à l'oreille qu'il trouvait ça plutôt mignon et il recommença à m'embrasser, je passai mes mains autour de son cou, l'enlaçant. Je sentis ses mains caresser mes hanches, à la recherche d'un passage qui lui permettrait d'accéder à ma peau. Alors que ses lèvres effleuraient mon cou et que ses doigt trouvaient enfin leur chemin, mon regard se posa sur la pendule. Je me relevai si prestement que dans mon geste, je le fit basculer et il tomba sur le sol.

« -Aïe ! Gémit-il

-J-je suis désolée mais Sasuke va rentrer d'une minute à l'autre et si il vous trouve là, ça sera une catastrophe !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, vous avez le droit vu ce qu'il a fait avec Naruto. »

Je lui jetai un regard noir qui l'amusa beaucoup. Or, j'entendis le bruit des clefs dans la serrure. C'était la fin, Sasuke allait le trouver là et alors... je tremblai en pensant à la suite. Je saisis Gaara et l'enferma dans la penderie.

« -J'ai l'impression d'être votre amant... ça m'excite. Chuchotta-t-il avec un sourire légèrement pervers.

-Fermez-la ! » murmurais-je en fermant la porte du placard.

J'entendis les pas de Sasuke arriver dans le salon et je me précipitais pour m'assoir sur le fauteuil, saisissant un verre au passage. Si je lui donnais l'impression d'être bourrée, il ne remarquerait peut être pas ma panique. Il posa ses yeux sur moi, puis le verre, puis il prit un expression fatiguée.

« -Encore ?

-Je t'attendais. Répondis-je, forçant mon sourire.

-Vraiment, ce n'était pas la peine. Surtout si tu es éméchée. »

Il s'avança vers la penderie pour ranger son manteau.

« - NON ! Hurlais-je, me rendant compte de mon erreur.

-Quoi ? Fit-il en se retournant, surpris.

-... Je-... Je ne suis pas bourrée, j'ai juste très très envie de...- je serrais les dents violemment.- Toi. »

Son visage se colora un petit peu.

« -Dans ce cas... fit-il en en ouvrant le placard, toujours pour ranger son manteau

-Non ! -nouveau volte face de mon époux- Fais moi l'amour maintenant ! Sur le canapé ! »

Si la honte était mortelle, j'étais déjà mort au moins une quarantaine de fois. Je vis Sasuke poser son manteau par terre et s'avancer vers moi, je regardais alors le placard, j'entre-vis les yeux de Gaara et je cru lire un instant son soulagement.

« -Tu es pressée à ce point ? Demanda Sasuke en s'agenouillant de part et d'autre de moi.

-Oh oui ! » Répondis-je en l'attrapant dans mes bras et en le serrant aussi fort que possible tendis que je faisais signe à Gaara de se sauver par la porte.

Mais alors que Sasuke était en train de se déshabiller, je vis mon amant s'arrêter au milieux du salon et me faire les gros yeux. Je le suppliais de partir du regard mais il semblait ne pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce. Je levai les yeux vers Sasuke qui enfournait déjà son sexe dans ma bouche. J'entre-vis l'effroi qui passa sur le visage de Gaara et je me retint de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il quitta enfin la pièce. Mais un autre problème s'installa : cette fellation non désiré ramena en force la nausée dû au Rome que j'avais ingurgité et je fus rapidement obliger de repousser Sasuke et de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac.

Je me rendis, titubant, jusqu'à la chambre pour m'effondrer sur le lit. Sasuke vain me rejoindre mais il n'était pas en colère comme il aurait dû l'être, il semblait inquiet.

« -Est-ce que ça va, Hinata ?

-Urgh...

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'ai pardonné pour ce qui s'est passé avec Naruto. Tu vois, je ne voulais pas t'humilier mais...

-Laisses, n'en parlons plus.

-Merci pour tout, Hinata... murmura-t-il avant de s'allonger à côté de moi et m'enlacer tendrement. Tu sais, si tu n'es pas faites pour être ma femme et moi ton époux, saches que tu es tout de même la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eut. »

Il y eut un flottement pendant le quel je réalisais les paroles de mon époux, je me tournai vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Merci pour tout, Sasuke. »

_A suivre..._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Manzana

Lulu : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Gaara : Que tu devrais avoir mal à la tête plus souvent.

Lulu : Merci... non sérieusement ?

Deidara : Wouhou ! J'apparaîs dans ce chapitre ! Hm ! *danse de la joie*

Lulu : Oui c'est super tu as vu ? Et même que tu es gay !

Sasori : Non mais ça c'est pas une news.

Deidara : Han Danna ! Hm !

Hidan : Ouais et c'est cool je suis presque pas OOC !

Lulu : C'est difficile de ne pas faire de OOC quand on change l'environnement des personnages, leur époque aussi. Pourtant je fais du mieux que je peux. J'espère que ça réussit !

Gaara : Je suis un peu plus dragueur qu'à l'habitude...

Lulu : Ah oui mais ça c'est pour faire plaisir à mes lectrices qui peuvent se mettre à la place de Hinata ! C'est aussi d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne parle pas trop du caractère d'Hinata et que j'en fais d'elle un personnage plutôt neutre. Je ne parle que de son romantisme et de sa grande timidité mais de nos jours beaucoup de gents sont timides et romantiques !

Hinata : Oui... C'est aussi pour ça que je ne suis pas beaucoup décrite physiquement ?

Lulu : Exacte ! Bref, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, vous pouvez aisément le commenter et me donner vos impressions ! Bye !


	4. Manzana

**Dans un verre de Scotche**

Résumé : Nous sommes dans la folie des années 60, dans cette population embourgeoisée qui ne cherche qu'à fuir la réalité, plus personne ne se parle vraiment, les relations humaines commencent à devenir difficile. Hinata, contrainte d'épousée Sasuke Uchiwa, fait partit de celle qui boivent pour oublier jusqu'au soir où elle rencontre Sabaku No Gaara, un jeune homme qui décide lui même de sa vie. Un choc des cultures, de deux caractères très différents mais complémentaires.  
Dans le chapitre précédent, Hinata fait la rencontre de Sabaku No Gaara à une soirée, troublée par ses charmes et par l'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité, elle prend la fuite, terminant sa soirée dans les bouteilles.  
Hantée par ses fantasmes sur Gaara, Hinata rêve de s'évader. Son beau frère la harcèle sexuellement, elle s'oblige à coucher avec Sasuke et son seul réconfort (hormis l'alcool) sont Neji et Tenten, malheureusement ces derniers partent fonder une famille loin de la ville, abandonnant notre héroïne à son propre sort. Mais Neji lui laisse un petit cadeau avant de partir : son poste de directeur artistique au sein de Akatsuki !  
La fête chez l'homme qui tente de séduire Sasuke et qui est accessoirement le meilleur ami de Sabaku No Gaara s'est mal finit et Hinata débute chez Akatsuki avec le poids de ses disputes incessantes avec son époux. De plus, Gaara ne semble pas décidé à la laisser tomber aussi facilement, allant même jusqu'à la suivre chez elle. Après avoir échappée au cataclysme qu'aurait provoqué la découverte de Gaara par Sasuke, Hinata pu enfin se réconcilier avec son mari mais à quel prix ?

Chapitre 3 : Manzana

Le radio réveille s'alluma, diffusant le nouveau tube de Chuck Berry « You Never Can Tell ». Je me frottais les yeux, savourant la musique rythmée et joyeuse. Une furieuse envie de danser me pris et je commençais à me dandiner dans les draps. C'était mon jour de repos et j'étais de remarquable humeur. Je me levai en continuant à danser au son de la radio sans me douter que j'étais observée depuis un petit moment déjà.

« C'est la vie – said the old folk ! It goes to show you never can tell ! » chantais-je, un peu fausse.

Alors que je me retournais pour faire un superbe solo de air-guitare, je croisai le regard mi-amusée mi-fascinée de Kyo qui venait me porter le petit déjeuné au lit. Derechef, je me redressai en rougissant comme une tomate. Elle se mit à rire aux éclats.

« -Ne soyez pas gênée, Madame ! Monsieur est partit depuis un petit moment déjà, il a dit qu'il reviendrait tard. Dit-elle en me tendant le plateau où se trouvait ma nourriture.

-Merci Kyo ! » répondis-je, sentant mon cœur se serrer de joie.

J'avalai mon repas avec enthousiasme et fonçai sous la douche, je réfléchissais aux nombreuses et merveilleuses choses que je pourrais faire aujourd'hui. Inviter Tenten et Neji, parler avec Kyo, jouer un peu de piano (cela faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas touché)... et sans un Sasuke grognon et rigide, j'allais enfin pouvoir m'éclater. Ce besoin de vivre ne m'étais pas familier et était très récent. Après avoir séché mes cheveux je me ruais sur le téléphone.

« -Allo ?

-Tenten, c'est Hinata !

-Oh comment vas-tu ? Ca faisait un petit moment qu'on ne s'était pas parlée !

-Je vais très bien ! Le boulot de mon cousin me convient parfaitement et je n'ai jamais été aussi épanouie !

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

-Ca te dirais de passer à la maison ? On prendrait le thé et c'est tellement plus agréable de t'avoir en face de moi.

-Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne peux pas, j'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin pour le bébé...

-Oh... Bon, tant pis, ça sera pour une autre fois alors... A bientôt ! » Dis-je en raccrochant, déçu.

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je n'allais pas me laisser abattre pour si peu. J'allais à la cuisine pour trouver Kyo qui récurait les casseroles qui avait servit à me préparer à manger. Je la saluais avec un large sourire qu'elle me rendis.

« -Je peux rester ici ?

-Bien sur, Madame ! Madame est ici chez elle !

-Ahah, tu as raison !

-Madame a l'air de belle humeur ce matin.

-Tu as remarqué ? Je dors mieux, je mange mieux et je ne bois presque plus !

-Presque ?

-Bon je bois encore un peu mais j'ai baissé mon niveau de consommation.

-Tant mieux ! Monsieur disait que vous commenciez à lui coûter cher. Fit-elle en riant.

-Ah ? Il a dit ça ?

-Oui. »

Je serrais les dents. Quel sale petit... Je pris congé de Kyo assez rapidement et me trouvai à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme. Je me dirigeai vers la salle où se trouvait habituellement le piano or tout ce que je trouvai fut une pièce vide et poussiéreuse. J'appelais Kyo.

« -Qu'y-a-t-il, Madame ?

-Qu'a-t-on fait du piano ?

-Monsieur l'a vendu. Il ne vous en a pas averti ? Ca fait déjà un bon bout de temps qu'il n'est plus ici... » répondit-elle, la mine triste.

Je sentis la colère monter une fois de plus en moi. Comment avait-il osé ? Il savait que j'aimais ce piano plus que tout. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon bonheur soit un mort-né ? Pourquoi tout ce que j'aime disparaissait toujours trop vite ? D'un seul coup je ressentais la solitude qui s'était ancré profondément dans ma vie, dans ma chaire, dans ma tête aussi. Je retins des larmes amères alors que Kyo tentait de me rassurer de ses yeux. Elle savait ce que je ressentais, Kyo savait toujours tout.

« Il y a bien quelqu'un qui voudras de vous, Madame » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Je réfléchis un petit moment alors que mon employée repartait vers les cuisines. De qui voulait-elle bien parler ? Un vif éclaire bleu turquoise me fit tiquer. Mais si, bien sur ! Sabaku No Gaara ! Lui il ne me laisserait pas tomber. Je me précipitais de nouveau sur le téléphone mais me rendant compte que je n'avais pas son numéro, je me mis à le chercher dans l'annuaire. Rien. Je commençais à désespérer quand une idée traversa mon esprit très actif ce matin. Je pris le combiné et l'amena à mon oreille tout en composant le numéro.

« -Allo ? Fit un voix masculine et criarde à la fois.

-Uzumaki Naruto ? Ici Hinata Uchiwa.

-Oh... qu'est-ce que vous voulez, madame ?

-Je peux te demander un petit service ?

-Ben, c'est à dire que... qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi, à vous aider ?

-Cela concerne ton ami, Sabaku No Gaara.

-Je ne sais pas trop...

-Je t'en supplies ! Et tu auras le droit de revoir Sasuke, je ne me mettrais plus en travers de votre histoire... » implorais-je.

J'étais vraiment prête à tout pour le revoir, de toute façon Sasuke n'en sera que plus heureux et surement de meilleur humeur.

« -Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda Naruto, la voix presque tremblante

-On ne peut plus ! Alors tu es près à m'aider ?

-Oh ça oui alors ! »

Si Sasuke aimait Naruto, il était clair que c'était réciproque. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire contre ça ? Avais-je vraiment essayer de lutter ?

« -Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner l'adresse de Gaara ? »

Rendue devant chez lui, j'hésitais à toquer. Je ne l'avais pas prévenu, il n'était peut être pas chez lui et c'était assez l'inopportun de venir chez quelqu'un sans s'être annoncer mais connaissant Gaara, ce genre d'impolitesse pourrait lui plaire. Je me jetais donc à l'eau et toquais. C'est un jeune homme brun de grand taille qui m'ouvrit, il avait l'air fatigué et ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, dévoilant son torse finement tailler.

« -Bonjour, je m'excuse de vous déranger, je suis bien chez Sabaku No Gaara ?

-Ouais. Répondit-il, en tentant d'ouvrir un peu plus grand ses yeux.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Bah c'est à dire qu'il dors enco-...

-Kankuro ! Laisses la entrer ! » Hurla une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme se poussa pour me laisser la place. Une femme blonde à la chevelure hirsutes m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« -Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis la compagne de Shikamaru Nara qui travail en collaboration avec ton mari. Tu veux voire Gaara ? Il est dans sa chambre et doit encore dormir mais tu peux le réveiller, ce n'est pas un problème. Au fait, ce n'est qu'un détail mais l'autre débile là bas s'appelle Kankuro.

-Hey ! Protesta le nommé.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Murmurai-je

Je lâchai un très léger sourire, Temari me faisait un petit peu penser à Tenten et en même temps à Gaara. Sur le coup je me dis qu'on pourrais certainement s'entendre très bien.

« Sa chambre est au fond à gauche. M'expliqua Kankuro en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Alors que je m'enfonçais dans le couloir sombre de la maison Sabaku No, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au frère et à la sœur qui me regardait avec un drôle d'air. Je toquai à la porte et sans attendre de réponse j'entrai, pour fuire les yeux de Temari et Kankuro. J'entendis un grognement puis je me tournai vers le lit dans le quel se trouvait Gaara. Je m'avançais timidement.

« -Gaara ?

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant, ne s'attendant certainement pas à entendre une voix si peu familière.

-Hinata. »

Il s'assit dans son lit et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Il planta son regard dans le mien. Je rougis un peu.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je... enfin j'avais e-envie de vous voire... »

Son cerveau semblait tourner à plein régime, je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux prendre cette couleur et tendre autant dans le vague. Puis il finit par planter un regard sombre dans le mien, ce qui me fit perdre le peu de confiance que j'avais en moi, je sentis mon visage brûler et je devinais que j'étais d'une couleur qui se rapprochait de ses cheveux.

« -Vous devriez partir.

-Mais... je-

-Je ne suis pas un plan de secours. Votre Sasuke n'est pas là, tant pis pour vous mais allez vous trouvez d'autres occupations.

-Qu-quoi ? Que-...

-J'ai des émotions aussi, Hinata, et vous voire faire cette fellation à votre époux... ben croyez le ou non mais ça m'a fait mal. Je ne suis plus très sur de vouloir être amoureux d'une femme mariée. Maintenant, s'il-vous plait, allez vous en. »

Je sentis que quelque chose était entrain de se déchirer dans ma poitrine. C'était douloureux... ma gorge serrée, la tête brûlante, tout était tellement douloureux. Mes larmes ne coulèrent que lorsque je fus dans le taxis qui me ramenait inéluctablement vers mon point de départ. J'étais seule. Ce n'était plus une sensation c'était réel.

« Arrêtez vous, s'il vous plait. » demandais-je alors que nous passions devant un bar.

J'entrais et commandais un verre de Scotche mais comme il n'y en avait apparemment pas, je demandai de la Manzana. Je pris un verre puis la bouteille. Je voulais juste poser ma tête et ne plus penser à rien. Malheureusement, le regard triste de Gaara lorsqu'il avait quitté l'appartement me revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Comment avais-je pu croire que mon geste serait sans conséquence ? Le charmas se retournait toujours contre celui qui avait commis un méfait. Et j'avais faillit tromper Sasuke, j'étais même décider à la faire. Voilà, ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire des bêtises. Je me levais, laissant quelque billet au barman. Alors que je tanguais vers la porte, une légère nausée me prit, dû à l'alcool de pomme qui est très écœurant. Je décidai donc de rentrer à pied, je n'étais pas si loin de l'appartement, enfin pour mon esprit embrumé il n'était pas très loin. Après un long moment de marche, je commençai à fatiguer.

« Il est encore loin cet immeuble ? » Grognais-je pour moi même.

J'entendais les voitures passer à côté de moi, le flux se faisait de moins en moins intense et je n'entendis bientôt plus aucun bruit. Combien de temps avais-je passé dans cette taverne ? Quelle heure était-il ? Je vis des fars s'approcher de moi, la voiture s'arrêta. Je commençai à paniquer. Et si c'était Sasuke qui rentrait du travail et qui m'avait entraperçus sur le trottoir, clairement alcoolisée ? J'étais morte dans la seconde qui suivait. Pire ! Si c'était un homme mal intentionné qui souhaitait profiter de moi ? J'aurais beau crier, personne ne m'entendrait et si jamais quelqu'un le faisait, il ne viendrait pas m'aider. En ville, on ne se mêle pas de ce qui ne nous regarde pas, on laisse des jeunes filles se faire violer et égorger sous nos fenêtres de peur d'avoir des problèmes, de subir des représailles et au petit jour on est scandalisé, on proteste sur le manque de professionnalisme des forces de l'ordre... Je ne veux pas mourir étranglée et retrouver coupée en morceau dans un sac poubelle !

« -Vous approchez pas ! J'vous jure que chui pas fine ! Hurlais-je, tanguant légèrement et à la recherche de quelque chose avec le quel me défendre.

-Calmez-vous, Hinata. Vous allez réveiller tout le quartier. » murmura Gaara en s'avançant vers moi, prudemment tout de même.

Je le fixai pendant un long moment avant de le suivre dans sa voiture. Assise sur le siège passager, je regardais le paysage lumineux de la ville. La seule question qui me vain pour briser le silence qui s'était installé fut :

« -Il est quelle heure ?

-Trois heure et quart.

-Heiiiin ?! Il faut que je rentre ! Sasuke va être hors de lui et très inquiet aussi... mais ça ce sera surement secondaire quand il saura où j'étais.

-Il est hors de question que je vous ramène chez vous. Je vous ai chercher partout. J'ai fait pratiquement tout les bars et quand j'ai enfin trouver celui où vous vous êtes échouée, on m'a apprit que vous étiez partit il y a plus d'une heure. A pied. Est-ce que vous imaginez ? Est-ce que -vous pouvez imaginer dans quel état de panique j'étais ?! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi, bordel ! Hurla-t-il, la colère le rendant encore plus impressionnant. Ce soir tu dors chez moi.

-Mais tu... tu m'as dit que...

-Je sais ce que j'ai dis ! Mais quand ma sœur t'as vu partir aussi vite, elle est venu me questionner... »

* * *

_Temari entra dans ma chambre, j'étais assis sur le rebord de mon lit, la tête de mes mains. Comment avait-elle osé mettre les pieds chez moi ? Après m'avoir tant de fois rejeter, elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec moi comme ça._

_« -Gaara ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Temari ? Demandais-je, un peu agressif._

_-Oh, calme, tu veux ! Pourquoi Hinata est partie aussi vite ? Elle avait l'air tellement mal quand elle a passé la porte... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_

_-J't'en pose des questions ! Lâches moi. J'ai pas envie de la revoir voilà tout._

_-Et pourquoi ça ?_

_-J'ai pas à répondre. »_

_ Temari soupira et s'assit à côté de moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule que je dégageai en me levant. Elle m'interpella._

_« -Tu sais, j'ai entendu une rumeur qui disait que la pauvre avait été mariée de force avec ce Uchiwa._

_-Ouais, je la connais aussi cette rumeur._

_-Il paraitrait qu'il ne la traite pas très bien d'ailleurs... Tiens ! J'ai entendu dire qu'à la soirée du départ de Neji, il l'aurait insulté. Bon ce n'est qu'une rumeur mais si ça se vérifiait, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ça me fasse ?_

_-Allez, Naruto m'a dit qu'elle ne te laissait pas de marbre. »_

_ Je me tue un instant. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Mon ami était une balance et il allait morfler pour avoir tout dit à ma sœur. Le vrai problème du moment était les remords qui me taraudaient. Bien sur que je regrettais de l'avoir mis à la porte, avant même de lui dire ces mots je regrettais déjà ce que j'allais faire. Temari ne dit rien de plus, sachant que de toute façon elle n'aurait rien de moi. Mais elle avait semé le désordre dans mon esprit. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner après tout... car quoi que je fasse, rien ne me ferait plus souffrir que d'attendre bien sagement que cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa lui fasse des gosses et la laisse crever dans ses bouteilles. Il était hors de question que je la laisse. _

_ Un frisson d'horreur me parcouru l'échine. Je l'avais laisser. Je venais juste de le faire. Je l'avais brisée définitivement. De quoi était-elle capable maintenant ? Elle allait certainement boire, boire et encore boire, histoire de tout oublier une bonne fois pour toute et je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse de bêtise._

* * *

« -Je t'aime trop pour te perdre dans de pareille circonstance.

-Je t'ai fais du mal... Je suis désolée... dis-je en éclatant en sanglot.

-Là, là... ne t'inquiète pas Hinata... » murmura-t-il en me caressant la main d'un air compatissant.

Nous arrivâmes chez lui, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Je regardais la battisse avec des yeux perdus lorsque je sentis un souffle dans mon oreille. Gaara déposa quelque baisers dans mon cou et pour la première fois j'en appréciais vraiment la saveur. Rien ne pouvait briser mon bonheur et rien ne le ferait. Sasuke était loin et toutes les contraintes de cette vie aussi. J'étais dans ses bras et tout allait bien. Je fermai les yeux, glissant doucement ma joue contre la sienne, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Je sentis ses mains prendre leur place dans mon dos. Alors qu'il posait son front sur mon épaule, je caressai affectueusement sa chevelure sanguine. Puis il s'éloigna de moi. Il avait les joues légèrement rouge et je pouvais lire à quel point il avait envie de moi rien que dans ses yeux. Et c'était réciproque... Rester l'un en face de l'autre sans rien faire était une véritable torture de frustration. Il sortit de la voiture et je l'imitai, le suivant jusqu'à sa porte. Il prit des clefs et ouvrit, me faisant passer devant lui puis il referma derrière nous. Je ne pouvais plus fuir désormais.

« -Nous sommes seuls ? Demandais-je

-Oui, mon frère est en soirée et va surement dormir chez une de ses conquêtes. Quant à ma sœur, elle est chez elle. »

Nous étions seuls. Totalement seuls. Dans une maison qui m'était pratiquement inconnu, j'allais dormir avec un autre homme que Sasuke. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Voyant mon soudain trouble, Gaara lâcha un sourire et me fit enlever mon manteau et mes chaussures.

« -Tu as faim ? Me demanda-t-il en m'amenant à la cuisine

-Non, merci.

-Tu dois être épuisée.

-Pas vraiment. » murmurais-je en rougissant.

Il me répondit par un sourire amusé.

« Je vois. »

Je piquais de nouveau un farde alors qu'il s'approchait de moi tel un chat, de sa démarche calculée et élégante. Sensuel. Il attrapa mon menton et me vola un baiser. J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des billes et fit mine d'être vexée.

« -Oh comment avez-vous osé ?

-Vous m'en voyez désolé mais vous êtes si désirable et vos lèvres sont si... mmh...

-Je n'ai pas eut le temps de gouter aux votre... » chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Je vis ses yeux briller d'une étrange lueur. Il ne bougeait pas et attendait que je fasse le premier pas. Je collai alors ma bouche sur la sienne. Tendre, chaste, chaud, agréable. Puis il approfondit le baiser, passant sa langue entre mes lèvres, caressant mes cheveux. Tendu, suave, brûlant, agréable. En un clin d'œil, nous étions dans sa chambre. J'étais allongée sur son lit et je le regardait enlever son haut, il me le lança en riant, provoquant aussi mon hilarité. Je reniflai son T-shirt ce qui fit le fit rire un peu plus. Puis enfin je jetai un coup d'œil à son corps à demi nu. Intense, sublime, ardent, agréable. Il s'approcha de moi et je pu toucher la matière de sa peau, caresser son torse magnifique, ses muscles finement dessinés et qui témoignait d'un entretient quotidien. Je sentis tout mon corps brûler à ce contacte. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement admiratif. Il ne le manqua pas et sourit.

« Ca te plait ? »

Je hochais la tête en rougissant. Il me rendait dingue, j'allais devenir folle. Ses doigts serpentaient entre mes côtes pour enlever mon haut. J'étais littéralement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et mes joues continuaient de prendre cette couleur si familière aux timides. Alors que je m'apprêtais à être déshabillée totalement, je le vis se relever pour tenter de défaire sa ceinture. Je l'observais légèrement déstabilisée. Puis il baissa son pantalon, sans plus de cérémonie et vain se glisser à mes côtés dans les draps. Sasuke attendait toujours que je sois nue pour se déshabiller à son tour. Cette fois, nous faisions les choses à deux et je ne subissais pas l'action. C'est au moment où il me fit rouler au dessus de lui que je compris que ce ne serait pas uniquement pour les préliminaires. Il s'appliqua à détacher ma jupe et la fit glisser par dessus ma tête. C'était la première fois qu'on m'enlevait une robe de cette manière ! Nous nous retrouvâmes en sous-vêtements à nous frotter énergiquement l'un contre l'autre, produisant énormément de chaleur. Nous dûmes rapidement sortir de sous les couettes. Il avait laisser sa lumière de chevet allumée et je sentais soudain son regard glisser sur ma peau dénudée. Je rougis tentant de me cacher un petit peu. Gaara sourit tendrement et murmura :

« Tu es magnifique »

Je le pris dans mes bras, et son visage trouva naturellement sa place entre mes seins. Je l'embrassai sur le crâne, glissant mes mains le long de son dos, je sentis son souffle s'accélérer. Alors que j'étais à genoux au dessus de lui, à lui procurer des caresses, lui descendit ses mains sur mes hanches puis sur mes fesses, malaxant affectueusement et embrassant mes seins, encore enveloppés du tissus qui composait mon soutient-gorge. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos pour ôter cette dernière barrière qui empêchait sa bouche de rencontrer la chaire de ma poitrine. Je gémis, sentant sa langue passer sur un de mes mamelons. Je rougis furieusement aussi. C'était la première fois qu'on me faisait ce genre de caresse. J'accentuai la pression sur sa tête alors qu'il me faisait basculer en arrière, glissant sa langue le long de mon ventre pour se trouver en face de mon entre jambe. Vu tout le sang qui montait à ma figure, je me demandai comment j'arrivais encore à bouger et à ne pas m'évanouir. Alors que pour la première fois de ma vie je subissais la douce torture d'un cunnilingus, je me dis que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant et que l'homme que j'aimais n'était pas celui que je devais mais que ce n'était pas important puisqu'il était entre mes cuisses à ce moment.

Je sentais sa langue chaude entrer et sortir de moi et je ne retenais plus mes soupirs de plaisir, parfois il relevait le nez pour embrasser mon ventre, lécher une de mes cuisses ou même embrasser mes lèvres intimes. Puis quand il considéra que les préliminaires avait assez durer, il se glissa entre mes cuisses, faisant se frotter nos deux sexes. C'était chaud et doux. Humide aussi. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, suçota ma peau alors qu'il faisait entrer son membre en moi. Je poussai un long miaulement de plaisir, subissant toute la douceur de l'acte. Je n'aurais jamais cru que faire l'amour était si agréable. Avant, c'était douloureux, pesant, gênant... mais là c'était intense, plaisant, jouissif. Je sentais son souffle saccader heurter ma tempe et je murmurai :

« -_C'est bien ?_

-_Oh... mmh..._ »

C'était une réponse plus que positive. Je me mis alors à bouger à mon tour, rendant les sensation encore plus subtile, puis il me fit rouler et je m'empalai sur lui, alternant mouvements doux et mouvements rapides, le faisant se tendre et se détendre. Il caressait tantôt mes hanches, tantôt mes fesse, parfois sa main passait sur mes seins. Je le regardai à la lumière rougeoyante de sa lampe de chevet. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux clos, les joues rouges et les lèvres entrouverte qui laissait de temps à autre échapper quelques gémissements. Il était plutôt silencieux. Sasuke faisait toujours beaucoup de bruit et à cet instant, je me demandai si il n'avait pas simulé dès le premier jour. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était pareille pour moi. Alors que je me perdais dans mes pensés un long gémissement aigu retentit. Le mien. Gaara avait passer ses doigts entre nous et caressait mon clitoris, un sourire taquin au visage. Il le touchait tout en entrant et sortant de moi. Mon souffle s'accéléra encore un peu et de nouveaux gémissements non contrôlés passèrent la frontière de mes lèvres. C'est à ce moment que Gaara enlaça ma taille d'un bras puissant et sans enlever sa main entre nous, il me pilonna de plus en plus vite, allant toujours plus profond en moi. Je me mordit les lèvres sentant que quelque chose allait arriver, de grosses larmes de plaisir coulèrent sur mes joues alors que finalement les cris de plaisir que j'avais tenté de garder se libéraient.

«_ Aaah ! Aaaah !_ »

Alors que ma tête partait vers les nuages, j'entendis les gémissements rauques de mon amant, qui me suivait au septième ciel. Je flottai pendant un long moment, refusant de relâcher Gaara que j'avais emprisonné avec mes jambes. Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon visage pour trouver les miennes, nous échangeâmes un tendre baiser. Il m'enlaça doucement et quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis son souffle s'apaiser et je compris qu'il s'était endormie. Je ne tardai pas à le suivre dans les bras de Morphée.

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai d'une traite dans le lit. Je sentis soudain comme si ma tête était prise dans un étau. Je me massai les tempes pour essayer de calmer la douleur qui allait crescendo. Je regardai enfin autour de moi et une vague de panique monta dans mon estomac. Sasuke allait me tuer. Ou pire, il tuerait Gaara, et ce serait ma faute. Je commençais à trembler quand on toqua à la porte. J'invitai le visiteur à entrer après avoir enfilé le premier T-shirt qui me passa sous la main.

« -Bien dormi ? Demanda Gaara en m'apportant un verre d'eau et un médicament contre la migraine.

-Comme un bébé... » répondis-je en regardant dans le vide.

C'est vrai, c'était la première fois de ma vie où je ne me réveillais pas la nuit et où je dormais jusqu'au matin. C'était la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie.

« -Gaara... murmurais-je après avoir avalé mon remède.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je... Comment on va faire ?

-Comment on va faire quoi ?

-Je suis mariée. »

Cette fatalité le fit tiquer et son visage s'assombrit.

« -Oui, c'est en effet un problème.

-Je ne suis pas rentrée hier soir et Sasuke devait être mort d'inquiétude... Je vais surement me faire lapider en rentrant.

-Ça, c'est un énorme problème... fit-il, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici et ne jamais rentrer ! S'exclama-t-il en riant

-Crois moi, c'est ce que je désir le plus au monde. » chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Il me regarda avec envie puis il me demanda si j'avais faim. Mon ventre répondant à ma place, il partit me préparer un petit déjeuner. Pendant ce temps je réfléchissais à un moyen de ne pas trop me faire taper sur les doigts à mon retour. Ou taper dessus tout court. Soudain ma solution entra d'elle même par la porte.

« -Bonjours Madame Uchiwa !

-Temari ! M'exclamais-je en rougissant et en remontant les couvertures.

-Alors tu t'es laissée séduire par mon frère à ce que je vois. Fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Je... je- euh... eh bien v-...

-Laisses tomber, je ne te juge pas. Au contraire, je trouve que cet Uchiwa est un sale type. En tout cas, comparé à mon frère, y a pas photo ! Tu as fait le bon choix ! »

Je n'en revenais pas. Temari n'était pas contre cet adultère mais au contraire, elle le cautionnait, elle en était même très enthousiaste.

« -Qui aurait pu croire que Gaara s'enticherait d'une femme de classe telle que toi. Lui qui détestait les bourgeois !

-Temari est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Demandais-je soudain.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, chère future belle-sœur ?

-Tu pourrais être mon alibi pour hier soir ? Soufflais-je, tentant de faire abstraction de la fin de sa phrase.

-Aucun problème ! Je dirais qu'on est aller boire un verre et que tu n'étais pas très bien, alors tu es restée dormir chez moi. On dira qu'on a pas pensé à le prévenir ! » dit-elle.

J'avais l'impression que la sœur de Gaara avait l'habitude de ce genre de plan. Je me demandais si elle était fidèle à Shikamaru Nara. Je me giflai mentalement. Premièrement ce n'était pas mes oignons et deuxièmement, je n'étais pas en position de juger qui que ce soit. J'avais officiellement et irrémédiablement trompé Sasuke et le pire du pire c'est que je n'arrivais même pas à m'en vouloir. J'avais trop aimé cette soirée pour me sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Mon amant officiel enta dans la chambre et chassa rapidement son intruse de sœur. Je lui expliquai alors le plan qu'on avait mis au point. Il sourit.

« -C'est l'idée de Temari n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Elle est ingénieuse.

-Ah ! Pour faire des bêtises elle l'a toujours été. Elle s'est beaucoup calmée depuis qu'elle est avec ce Nara. » fit-il, pensif.

Je lui caressai la joue. Il embrassa la paume de ma main et s'avança pour poser sa tête sur mes genoux.

« -Tu sais... commença-t-il alors que je croquai dans un toaste. Cette nuit était vraiment... parfaite. J'aimerais que toutes les autres lui ressemblent.

-Je pense comme toi. Et je ferais tout pour qu'il y en ai le maximum. Et au pire, si ce n'est pas une nuit, ce sera une heure. Mais je ne veux pas être séparée de toi plus de vingt-quatre heures.

-Moi non plus. »

Il y eut un silence puis il reprit :

« -Tu es sur que tu ne peux pas le larguer, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'embarrasse de pitié, ce sale type.

-Ce n'est pas un sale type, c'est son éducation qui a fait ce qu'il est devenu, il n'a pas un si mauvais fond... »

Gaara acquiesça et il y eut encore un silence durant le quel nous cherchions tout les deux une solution. Soudain, mon rouquin se releva et tapa son poing dans sa main.

« -J'ai une solution à tout nos problèmes !

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Uzumaki Naruto. »

* * *

« -J'ai vraiment le droit de le séduire ou c'est juste pour faire diversion ? demanda Naruto, perplexe.

-Sincèrement, vas y, il est à toi ! S'exclama Sabaku No.

-Nan mais vraiment ? J'ai le droit ? Pour de vrai de vrai ?

-Tu sais, j'en ai un peu parlé avec lui et tu sembles beaucoup lui plaire. M'enquis-je

-Mais et toi dans tout ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« _Comme si tu t'en préoccupais vraiment..._ » pensais-je. Je sentis Gaara me prendre par la taille et me serrer contre lui.

« -Elle n'est pas seul. Murmura-t-il en me jetant le regard le plus amoureux que je n'ai jamais vu, que je m'empressais de lui renvoyer.

-Oh, je vois...» Répondit Naruto avec un sourire attendrit.

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone sonna. Naruto répondit et appela Gaara en disant que c'était pour lui. Il quitta alors la pièce, nous laissant seul, face à face. Je me tortillais, mal à l'aise. Notre relation était mal partit et nous n'avions jamais essayé de devenir des amis. Pourtant à ce moment, les réticences que j'avais par rapport à lui n'étaient plus si importantes. Après tout il était celui qui allait nous permettre de nous aimer en paix, moi et Gaara.

« -Je tenais à te remercier, Naruto.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est grâce à toi que-...

-Attends Hinata, je ne le fais pas uniquement pour vous. Gaara m'a donner son feu vert mais je ressens un immense bonheur que d'enfin pouvoir m'approcher de Sasuke sans te craindre.

-Tu me crains ? m'exclamais-je en éclatant de rire

-Malgré ce que tu peux penser, oui. J'ai lu plein de truc sur les femmes jalouses et je flippe ! D'un certain côté, c'est à moi de te remercier de me céder ta place au près de lui.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je te laisse ma place à une seule condition.»

Je le vis frémir alors qu'il s'approchait de moi comme si j'allais lui raconter un secret.

« -Rends le heureux. Rends le heureux comme je n'ai pas été capable de le faire et comme seul toi en est capable parce que tu es celui qu'il lui faut.

-Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçue. Et lui non plus. » Fit-il en lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

Gaara nous rejoint, il semblait de moins bonne humeur que les cinq minutes précédentes.

« -Temari a eut Sasuke au téléphone, elle lui a tout expliqué mais il veut que tu rentres tout de suite.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, au revoir Naruto et merci pour tout. Le saluai-je en quittant la pièce.

-A très bientôt_ Mademoiselle_ Hinata !» s'exclama-t-il en me faisant signe de la main.

Arrivée devant mon immeuble, je me tournais vers mon chauffeur, ami et surtout amoureux. J'hésitais à l'embrasser de peur que quelqu'un de notre voisinage nous voie mais il me devança et franchit la frontière. Nous échangeâmes un long baiser puis je lui promis qu'on se reverrait très vite et je rentrais chez moi, mon manteau sous le bras. Lorsque je passai la porte d'entré, je trouvai Sasuke assit sur le canapé, les bras croisé et le regard sombre. J'allais passé un sale quart d'heure, c'était sur.

« - Où tu étais hier soir ? demanda-t-il

-Euh... eh bien... j'étais avec Temari, elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Où tu étais vraiment hier soir ? »

Je déglutis difficilement. Il se leva et s'avança vers moi, je ne voyais pas ses yeux mais je savais qu'ils n'avaient jamais été plus noirs qu'à cet instant. Il leva sa main et me gifla si fort que je fus projetée au sol. Je levai la tête vers lui et je vis que ses joues étaient humides. Impossible. Non, Sasuke ne pouvait pas être entrain de pleurer. C'était un cauchemars, un abominable cauchemars. Je me dressai difficilement sur mes jambes sans le lâcher des yeux.

« -Sasuke...? murmurais-je

-La ferme ! Je suis fait un sang d'ancre ! Je me suis fais tellement de film ! Je t'ai imaginé égorgée et coupée en petit morceaux dans un sac poubelle ! T'as pas le droit de revenir comme ça, comme si de rien n'était ! Hurla-t-il, la voix cassée par les sanglots.

-Je... Je suis désolée Sasuke. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promet.» dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras mais il me repoussa.

-Tu n'étais pas avec Temari, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose... dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

-... D'accord, hier je me sentais mal, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je suis descendue dans un bar et j'ai bu beaucoup. Temari m'a trouvée et... elle a préféré m'emmener chez elle parce que... parce que j'avais peur que tu me grondes... Comme j'étais malade, elle s'est occupé de moi et elle a oublié de te prévenir... voilà. Finis-je, pas peu fière de cet habile mensonge.

-Je suis désolé de te faire si peur que tu n'oses plus rentrer à la maison... Murmura-t-il, sincèrement abattu.

-Si je buvais moins, tu me gronderais moins.

-Si je te grondais moins, tu boirais moins. »

Je lui souris et il me le rendit. Je culpabilisai un petit peu mais je me dis que bientôt une autre personne sera en mesure de le faire sourire et peut être même de le rendre heureux et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Rien à part peut être la perspective de vivre avec Sabaku No Gaara.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Prohibition

Lulu : Fyuuf C'était long et dur mais j'ai réussi ! J'ai fini ce chapitre !

Gaara : Ouais et je te félicite, tu as enfin réussi à orthographier mon nom de famille correctement.

Lulu : Arrêtes ! Je culpabilise assez comme ça ! Quand je pense que toute ces années j'ai orthographier Subaku à la place de Sabaku... Comment ai-je pu faire cette erreur ?! Et toi ! Tu aurais pu me corriger ! Mais non tu as préféré te foutre de moi dans mon dos ! Sale traître ! Je vais finir par changer de personnage préféré !

Gaara : Arrêtes, qui voudra de toi comme fan ?

Kiba : Moi je veux bien.

Gaara : Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?! Mais t'as rien à voir avec l'histoire !

Kiba : T'es juste jaloux, Sabaku !

Gaara : -_-' Mais je rêve ?

Lulu : Bref désolée pour cette faute impardonnable vous pouvez me donner des coups de fouet, je le mérite.

Temari : Hm ! A nous deux très chère...

Lulu : *sourire pervers* Non, si c'est toi qui le fais ce ne sera pas une punition.

Kabuto : Moi alors ?

Lulu : Mmh oui là pour le coup c'est vraiment la pire des sentences U_u'

Hinata : Vous aussi, chers lecteurs, vous pouvez lui donner des coups de fouet, il faut simplement laisser une petite review en disant "Sale *mot vulgaire*, Tu n'es qu'une pauvre *synonyme d'idiote, vulgaire si possible*, tu ne mérite pas de vire sale *nom d'animaux peu valorisant*". Faites vous plaisir et soyez créatif ! Et si toute fois vous avez aimer vous pouvez aussi lui dire mais bon, elle le mérite pas. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	5. Prohibition

**Dans un verre de Scotche**

Résumé : Nous sommes dans la folie des années 60, dans cette population embourgeoisée qui ne cherche qu'à fuir la réalité, plus personne ne se parle vraiment, les relations humaines commencent à devenir difficile. Hinata, contrainte d'épousée Sasuke Uchiwa, fait partit de celle qui boivent pour oublier jusqu'au soir où elle rencontre Sabaku No Gaara, un jeune homme qui décide lui même de sa vie. Un choc des cultures, de deux caractères très différents mais complémentaires.  
Hinata fait la rencontre de Sabaku No Gaara à une soirée, troublée par ses charmes et par l'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité, elle prend la fuite, terminant sa soirée dans les bouteilles.  
Hantée par ses fantasmes sur Gaara, Hinata rêve de s'évader. Son beau frère la harcèle sexuellement, elle s'oblige à coucher avec Sasuke et son seul réconfort (hormis l'alcool) sont Neji et Tenten, malheureusement ces derniers partent fonder une famille loin de la ville, abandonnant notre héroïne à son propre sort. Mais Neji lui laisse un petit cadeau avant de partir : son poste de directeur artistique au sein de Akatsuki !  
La fête chez l'homme qui tente de séduire Sasuke et qui est accessoirement le meilleur ami de Sabaku No Gaara s'est mal finit et Hinata débute chez Akatsuki avec le poids de ses disputes incessantes avec son époux. De plus, Gaara ne semble pas décidé à la laisser tomber aussi facilement, allant même jusqu'à la suivre chez elle. Après avoir échappée au cataclysme qu'aurait provoqué la découverte de Gaara par Sasuke, Hinata pu enfin se réconcilier avec son mari mais à quel prix ?  
Sabaku fut blessé par l'attitude de Hinata. Celle-ci, totalement désemparée, trouva de nouveau refuge dans l'alcool mais fut vite rejoint par Gaara, qui ne pouvait passer outre ses sentiments. Il l'invita à passer la nuit à ses côtés, nuit qui fut des plus douces. Malheureusement, Sasuke l'attendait au tournant mais par d'habiles mensonges et le soutient de Temari, la sœur de Gaara, Hinata finit par regagner sa confiance de son époux. Désormais, elle entretient un relation extraconjugale avec l'élu de son cœur, cela pourra-t-il durer ?

* * *

Nous voici dans le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction -que d'émotion !- et j'espère que celui ci vous plaira ! Je compte tout de même faire un prologue, pour conclure cette histoire, donc pas de panique si vous restez sur votre faim/fin (je ne sais pas quel terme on emploie -_-) Bref ! Salutation et bonne lecture !  
**/!\ Chapitre particulièrement dur, scène violente.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Prohibition

Je regardais de nouveau la sublime publicité que nous avait pondu Deidara. Elle était vraiment très bien réalisée mais...

« -Il manque un truc, gamin. Fit Sasori, exprimant ma pensée.

-Hein ? Mais quoi ? Le logo est là, la fille sexy, tout y est ! S'insurgea le blond.

-Moi je sais ce qu'il manque. Murmurais-je. Je crois que tu as oublié de dessiner les vêtements de cette fille. »

Mes deux collègues m'observèrent puis échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Depuis les deux mois où je travaillais chez Akatsuki, ce genre de fou-rire était monnaies courantes. J'avais réussit à devenir une bonne chef et les deux hommes qui travaillaient avec moi répondaient à mes ordres avec bonheur. Il semblait que mon œil nouveau leur faisait du bien et j'avais plusieurs fois entendu dire que travailler pour moi était beaucoup plus agréable que travailler avec mon cousin.

« -C'est le but ! Plus la femme de la pub est dénudée plus nos produits se vendent. Expliqua Deidara.

-Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, je trouve ça dégradant. Ronchonnais-je.

-Vous êtes mignonne, chef. Déclara Sasori avant de reprendre : Bon tu as entendu le patron, gamin, tu l'habille cette gonzesse.

-Mais …!

-Y a pas de « mais », tu vas bosser.

-T'es pas drôle, danna ! »

Malgré ses nombreuses complaintes, Deidara se remis au travail. Notre équipe marchait bien et j'étais fière de ce que nous avions accomplit tout les trois. Nous étions désormais amis et nous évoluions dans un climat de confiance. Malheureusement, cet équilibre était rompu par les nombreuses visite d'Itachi, qui avait entreprit de me faire vivre un enfer. Il passait toujours lorsque l'ambiance était au mieux et il la plombait avec une joie malsaine, des sous entendus autant gênant que vexant. Et je n'étais pas seule victime de ses désagréables moqueries. En effet, maintenant que ce n'était plus un secret, Itachi prenait un malin plaisir à descendre le couple Deidara et Sasori, en faisant des jeux de mots douteux qui pouvait parfois même être blessant. Un jour Sasori, après avoir fait une violente chute dans les escaliers, du porter une minerve pendant plusieurs jours et Itachi n'avait eut de cesse de répéter qu'à force de sucé, on finissait forcément par avoir mal au cou et que il avait bien de la chance d'avoir encore sa langue. En bref, ce n'était la grande entente entre notre bureau et le directeur. Et le fait qu'il passe tout les jours, à la même heure rendait tout le monde très tendu. D'ailleurs, lorsque la pendule sonna treize heure, la porte s'ouvrit.

« -Bonjour la compagnie ! Claironna-t-il en entrant sans frapper dans le bureau. Ça travaille dur de ses petites mains ?

-Y a pas de lézard, patron. Fit Deidara en souriant légèrement.

-Et vous Sasori, vous arrivez à canaliser votre « ami » ? fit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Il n'est pas difficile à gérer. Répondit Sasori d'un ton glaciale.

-Quand à notre chère directrice artistique, tu fais un travail formidable. Tu devrais passer à mon bureau pour que l'on discute d'une potentielle augmentation. » Dit-il avec un sourire en tournant les talons vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il fut assez loin pour ne pas nous entendre, mon collègue blond me sauta presque dessus.

« -Une augmentation ? Tu te rends compte ?!

-Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de cet argent... murmurais-je, pensive.

-Peut être, mais tu l'as mérité ! Passe le voire et avec cet argent paie toi un beau cadeau ! Ou paie nous un verre.

-Gamin, arrêtes de lui parler de ça. Soupira Sasori en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasori, je n'ai même plus envie de boire. » Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

J'avais parler de mes problèmes d'alcool à mes collègue, c'est pour dire à quel point j'avais confiance en eux. Au début, Deidara avait rigolé, ce qui m'avait vexé mais il s'était vite arrêté en comprenant que ce n'était pas une blague. Sasori avait posé sa main sur mon épaule et il m'avait dit qu'il me soutenait. Et finalement son blond s'était joint à nous et nous avait déclaré alcoolique anonyme en voie de guérison. En effet, cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi que j'étais totalement sobre et je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien. Pour cause, j'avais trouvé quelque chose de bien plus grisant que l'alcool : j'étais amoureuse. Je le voyais pratiquement tous les soirs en douce, à la sortie du boulot. Chaque jour, c'était comme la première fois. Je pouvais toucher sa peau, sentir contre moi ses lèvres douces comme du velours et qui me faisaient pourtant l'effet d'être brûlée au fer rouge. Rien qu'à la pensée de ses mains sur moi, je rougis violemment.

« -Eh bien, chef ! Vous vous sentez bien ?

-Très très bien ! » M'exclamais-je joyeusement.

Nous reprîmes le travail jusqu'à dix-sept heure et demis, l'heure à la quelle je débauche normalement. J'avais essayé de rester concentrée mais je sentais qu'une légère gêne me prenait l'estomac et plus les heures passaient plus j'avais mal au ventre. Je rangeai mes affaires, saluant mes collègues et je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Itachi. Mon ventre se resserrait de plus en plus que je cru m'évanouir devant la porte. Konan m'interpella.

« -Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Madame Uchiwa ? Demanda-t-elle de son éternelle voix douce et monotone.

-Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Itachi, si cela est possible. Il m'a demander de passer.

-Je vais voire. Fit-elle avant de disparaître et de réapparaître aussi sec. Vous pouvez entrer. »

Je m'avançais timidement dans le bureau du frère de mon époux. C'était une grande pièce lumineuse et décorée avec goût. Le bureau faisait le centre de l'endroit et derrière lui, une immense baie vitrée. Même si la vue était splendide, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais certainement le vertige si je devais travailler ici. Pourtant le cadre y était agréable, il y avait de nombreuses plantes et des fleurs de couleur somptueuses, surement exotique. De plus, son bureau surplombait la ville, il était le maître du monde et malheureusement il le savait. Je croisai le regard d'Itachi, assit confortablement sur son fauteuil. Il me fit signe de prendre place sur le siège en face de lui. Je m'exécutais, sentant mon estomac se contracter un peu plus fort. Finalement cette nausée soudaine était certainement due au stresse...

« -Alors, pour quelle raison me rends-tu cette charmante visite ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Pour la raison que vous avez évoqué tout à l'heure. Répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

-A savoir ?

-Mon augmentation.

-Ohoh ! Tu as besoin de plus d'argent ? Pour quelle raison ?

-Aucune en particulier... J-... C'est toujours bon à prendre et...-et puis, comme vous avez d-dit que je travaillais bien, j'imagine que... q-que je la mérite, non ? »

Mon bégaiement voulait tout dire, j'étais très mal à l'aise et il le savait. Son sourire grandit un peu plus. Il s'avança vers moi.

« -Je peux te proposer un paiement en nature. murmura-t-il.

-D-de quoi voulez-vous parler ? M'offusquais-je.

-Comment rentres-tu ce soir ? Je pourrais peut-être te ramener...

-Je-J'ai déjà mon chauffeur, d'ailleurs i-il m'attends, je dois partir.

-Voyons, pas si vite... congédie-le et viens me rejoindre, je te donnerais ta paie avec un petit peu d'avance. Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire mal saint.

-Non, sincèrement, je dois partir. Je reviendrais demain. Dis-je en me levant et en marchant très vite vers la porte.

-A très bientôt alors, ma jolie petite belle sœur. Clama-t-il, me faisant rougir violemment.

En sortant, je croisai Pain qui me fit un grand sourire.

« C'est vraiment bien d'avoir son beau frère comme patron et c'est encore mieux quand on s'entend aussi bien que toi avec lui. » s'exclama-t-il, enjoué.

Je répondis par un sourire en pressant le pas. Pain était très gentil mais il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Cela arrivait parfois, lors du déjeuner, que nous parlions moi et mon équipe avec lui, Konan, Hidan et Kakuzu. Il parlait souvent de sa vision du monde, il était parfois un peu extrémiste mais on voyait qu'il croyait en ce monde parfait qu'il nous peignait en long et en large. Je me demandais souvent comment il pouvait travailler pour un être aussi vil qu'Itachi mais lorsque que je voyais son admiration aveugle pour notre patron je comprenais un peu mieux. Je quittai l'ascenseur en enfilant mon manteau, passant en salant Sakura et Ino qui me firent des signes de mains car elles étaient en grande conversation au téléphone. J'augmentai mon allure. Vite, rejoindre la voiture, rejoindre Gaara, le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer très fort, l'embrasser, vite, vite, vite. Je sortis en courant, manquant de glisser dans une flaque d'eau. Mes talons claquaient bruyamment sur le sol humide tandis que de la buée due au froid s'échappait de mes lèvres. La chaleur tardait à revenir cette année et l'hiver durait, ce qui était vraiment déprimant. Quand j'aperçus enfin la voiture rouge de mon amant, mon cœur se libéra d'un lourd poids qui s'était installé la veille lorsqu'il avait fallut le quitter. J'ouvris la portière et sautai presque dans le véhicule. Il était assis, comme à son habitude, de façon nonchalante. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es en retard. » Murmura-t-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Nous échangeâmes un long et profond baiser. Mes mains voyageaient sur son corps, ma langue dansait contre la sienne. Alors que mes doigts commençaient à défaire sa ceinture, il rompit le baiser et me regarda avec de grands yeux.

« -Tu ne préfère pas attendre que l'on soit à la maison ? Demanda-t-il.

-A la maison... répétais-je d'une voix rêveuse. Cela sonne si bien dans ta bouche... chuchotais-je tout en continuant mon œuvre. J'attendrais bien jusqu'à la maison mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais me contrôler. » Fis-je en saisissant ce que contenait son caleçon.

Il me répondit par un soupir de bien être qui disait « Fais, ma chérie, fais. ». Alors que je baissais ma tête pour lui donner du sexe orale, je me dis que jamais je n'aurais osé faire ça à qui que ce soit d'autre. Il était vraiment le seul que je pouvais aimer, le seul avec qui je voulais être. Depuis quelque temps, beaucoup de chose avaient changé : Sasuke était de moins en moins présent, pour des raisons qui devraient m'être inconnues si je ne connaissais pas la personne qui en était à l'origine. Il était aussi beaucoup moins agressif et plus doux avec moi, toujours grâce à notre ami Naruto, qui se faisait un immense plaisir de nous rendre la vie plus facile, à moi comme à Gaara. Je pense que je ne le remercierais jamais assez. Un gémissement rauque retentit dans la voiture et un liquide âcre emplit ma bouche, j'avalais et me relevais en m'essuyant les lèvres avec provocation.

« -Mais où as-tu appris à te servir de ta langue comme ça ? Je pensais que les dames de la haute étaient des coincées. Fit-il en passant une main sur son front pour en ôter la sueur.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qu'elle « dame de la haute », tu me vexe. En plus c'est toi qui m'a pervertie. chuchotais-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Si nous continuions cette conversation sous les draps d'une chambre d'hôtel, très chère ? »

Je répondis de manière affirmative et nous quittions mon lieu de travail tranquillement.

« -Pourquoi tu étais en retard, au fait ? Demanda-t-il, alors que nous étions arrêtés à un feu rouge.

-Tu deviens jaloux ?

-Ahah ! Non, juste curieux.

-Itachi m'a proposé une augmentation.

-Tu vas accepter ?

-Surement... »

Je ne voulais pas parler du harcèlement d'Itachi. A tout les coups, il s'inquiéterait et je ne voulais pas qu'il débarque au boulot un de ces quatre matins dans l'optique de casser la figure au frère de mon époux. Cette situation était délicate car si jamais il l'apprenait d'une autre manière il serait surement très en colère après moi, peut être même qu'il penserait que cela me plait. Malheureusement, comme je ne pouvais prévoir la réaction de Gaara, je ne pouvais pas risquer de lui en parler, nous ne pouvions pas risquer de nous faire repérer. Lui mentir me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise mais que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas perdre sa confiance mais je ne pouvais pas non plus le laisser prendre le risque de nous faire découvrir, ce n'était tout simplement pas concevable.

Le lendemain, je me rendais de nouveau au bureau de mon chef, avec toujours cette angoisse dans le creux de l'estomac. Konan m'annonça et je m'assis en face de lui, comme la veille. Il avait toujours ce sourire horripilant qu'il arborait quand il savait comment vous piéger. J'eus, tout à coup, un très mauvais pressentiment.

« -Bon, Hinata, reprenons. Je vais y aller cache, cette fois. Couche avec moi. Dit-il, sa voix était d'une impressionnante neutralité.

-C-c'est hors de question ! hurlais-je, le feu au joue.

-Tu la veux cette augmentation ? Alors il va falloir faire des heures supplémentaires. Murmura-t-il, et son sourire fendit un peu plus son visage.

-J-j'n'en ai pas besoin, f-finalement ! Excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé pour rien ! M'exclamais-je en me levant, sentant une vague nauséeuse me prendre.

-Tu en auras peut être besoin quand j'aurais dit à Sasuke que tu te tape le cadet Sabaku en sortant du boulot. » enchaîna-t-il, m'achevant sur le coup.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer. Comment était-il au courant ? Nous avions toujours été très discret, je faisais toujours attention en sortant du bâtiment. Comment aurait-il pu être au courant ?!

« -Qu-... ?!

-Je t'ai vu partir bien précipitamment hier soir, alors je t'ai suivit. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je t'ai vu te jeter sur ce petit enfoiré de Sabaku, ce sale fils de pute.

-Je vous interdit d-

-Tu n'as plus grand chose à m'interdire, pauvre conne. Maintenant tu vas gentiment contourner ce bureau pour venir me sucer comme tu as pomper ton sale chien d'amant. »

Le monde s'écroulait autours de moi. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. J'étais en plein cauchemars, je ne pouvais absolument plus bouger, j'étais tétanisée. Le seul réflexe que j'eus fut de me pencher en avant lorsque le contenu de mon estomac ne put plus être contenu par ce dernier. C'est à ce moment que Konan entra.

« -Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle puis elle me vit : Oh mon Dieu ! Madame Uchiwa ! Venez ! Fit-elle me prenant par le bras et en me soutenant jusqu'au toilette les plus proches. Vous allez sagement retourner chez vous et vous reposer. Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant que vous soyez complètement rétablie.

-Merci... » murmurais-je tout en étant consciente qu'elle ne saurait jamais à quelle point je lui étais reconnaissante.

Je rentrais et je m'enroulais dans une couverture bien épaisse. J'avais juste envie de me blottir dans un coin et de ne plus bouger. Alors que j'étais entrain de réfléchir à des plans pour me sortir de la mouise où je m'étais enfoncée, on sonna à la porte. Lorsque j'ouvris, je vis les yeux bleu turquoise de mon amant qui s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je commençais à croire qu'il me surveillait, à aucun moment je ne l'avais prévenu que j'avais quitter le bureau et il avait tout de même deviner où j'étais. C'en était presque effrayant...

« -Je suis peut être contagieuse... fis-je en le repoussant.

-Je m'en moque, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas résister. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. » répondit-il en souriant.

Je lui rendis, il avait raison. C'était difficile de rester l'un à côté de l'autre sans se toucher. Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé et nous regardâmes des feuilletons à l'eau de rose en nous moquant des protagonistes. De temps en temps, il se serrait un peu plus contre moi, me faisant comprendre ce qu'il voulait, à savoir une rencontre un peu plus approfondit de nos deux corps mais je le repoussais gentiment, lui faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas en forme. En effet, mon estomac était extrêmement sensible et je ressentais de temps en temps de violente nausée. Cet état me dura pendant plus de deux semaines, si bien que Sasuke me proposa de m'emmener chez le médecin.

« Je passerais te prendre dans une demi-heure, à tout à l'heure. » dit-il en démarrant la voiture.

Il avait surement rendez-vous avec Uzumaki. Il s'absentait souvent du travail, en conséquence je le croisais très peu au bureau. Lorsque nous étions à la maison, nous parlions beaucoup mais les câlins et les baisers étaient devenu plus rare, à mon grand soulagement. Depuis que j'avais passé la nuit chez Gaara, je n'avais eut aucun rapport sexuel avec mon époux. Mais il ne semblait pas en manque le moins du monde, ce qui était la preuve que je n'étais pas la seule à être infidèle. Je me dirigeais vers le guichet. Une femme brune avec les cheveux coupés court m'accueillit.

« -J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Tsunade. Expliquais-je.

-Votre nom, s'il-vous plais ?

-Uchiwa. Hinata Uchiwa.

-Oui, veuillez patienter dans la salle au fond. On viendra vous chercher. »

Je m'installai donc en salle d'attente après avoir saluer les autres patients. Je feuilletai des magazines sur la santé lorsqu'on vint me chercher. Une femme aux cheveux blonds et à la forte poitrine me fit m'asseoir en face d'elle.

« -Alors, Madame Uchiwa, que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en consultant mon dossier.

-Eh bien, depuis quelques jours, je n'arrête pas de vomir.

-Des nausées matinales ?

-Parfois.

-Avez-vous pris du poids récemment ?

-Eh bien...

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eut vos règles ? »

Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois que je n'avais pas eut mes règles. Cela faisait deux moi que je fréquentais Gaara. Oh mon Dieu...

« Eh bien, je crois que c'est simple, madame. Vous êtes enceinte. Félicitation ! »

Ne pas s'évanouir, ne pas s'évanouir. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

« Voici quelque recommandation : évitez toute consommation d'alcool, ou de tabac. Vous êtes fumeuse ? Non ? Tant mieux, ce n'est pas bon du tout pour le bébé. Vous devez faire une visite chez votre gynécologue pour faire une échographie à la fin du mois. Il faut manger équilibré bien entendu, votre gynécologue vous expliquera aussi que vous devez éviter les situations stressantes. Ah et vérifiez que les médicaments que vous prenez ne sont pas dangereux pour les femmes enceintes. Si non pour l'arriv-... »

Trop d'information d'un seul coup, il fallait que je sorte, que je prenne une grande bouffée d'air. Mais j'écoutais patiemment le speech de mon médecin qui m'annonçait la pire nouvelle que je pouvais recevoir en ce jour. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, je payais et sortit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sur ce trottoir, la pluie avait commencé à tomber et j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os. Un bébé ? Comment allais-je pouvoir le cacher à Sasuke et même à Gaara ? Ils finiraient par le découvrir et là... Quand Sasuke saura qu'il n'est pas le père, car il le saura c'est certain, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, nous étions très vigilants en ce qui concerne la protection comme je ne prenais pas la pilule. Malheureusement, avec Gaara tout était instantané, brouillon, incontrôlé et je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons protégez une seule fois. Une petite voix dans ma tête était en train de me faire la morale, ce n'était pas prudent de coucher avec un homme qui n'a même pas la présence d'esprit de mettre une capote. Si ça se trouve, il m'avait refiler des cochonneries ? Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça... il était bien trop sincère et il m'aimait bien de trop... il m'aimait tellement qu'il m'avait mise enceinte... Je soupirai bruyamment lorsque j'entendis un klaxon qui me fit sursauté et je me dirigeais vers la voiture de Sasuke.

« -Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit le médecin ? demanda-t-il alors que nous rentrions sous la pluie torrentielle.

-Rien, juste une grosse gastro... mentis-je

-Sympa, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me la filer. » fit-il avec un léger sourire.

Un mois passa et je commençais à avoir un petit ventre, plus aucunes de mes robes moulantes ne m'allaient. J'avais moins de nausée même si c'était toujours dur le matin. J'avais de plus en plus de questionnement, était-ce une fille ? Un petit garçon ? Devais-je avorter ? La réponse m'avait paru évidente : il étais hors de question que j'avorte de cet enfant. C'était aussi celui de Gaara, de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde et si jamais je le perdait j'aurais l'impression de perdre une partie de moi même. J'étais allée faire cet échographie, trop tôt pour connaitre le sexe mais j'avais vu ce petit être déjà plein de vie. J'en avait été émue au larme et il m'arrivait souvent de caresser ce petit ventre naissant, comme si il pouvait ressentir toute cette affection que j'éprouvais déjà pour lui. Je n'en n'avait parler à personne, ni à Gaara, ni à Sasuke. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment leur dire, j'étais prise au piège et je ne me doutais pas que ce qui se préparait allait me mettre encore plus dans l'embarras. Alors que j'étais entrain de colorer une publicité, Konan entra dans notre bureau.

« -Monsieur Uchiwa souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous, Madame. Fit-elle d'une voix mesurée, comme à son habitude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? demandais-je, je l'aurais presque oublié avec tout ça... pensais-je.

-Il veut peut être te parler de ton augmentation ! » S'exclama Deidara.

Je suivis Konan à contre cœur et m'assit une nouvelle fois en face de cet homme que j'allais finir par détester. Je n'ai jamais haït qui que ce soit. Pourtant, je ressentais ce sentiment violent dans mon ventre, dans ma poitrine et ce à chaque fois que je croisais ce regard sombre. C'était comme un poison qui se propageait lentement en moi, dans mon sang et qui montant doucement à ma tête, me donnant envie de lui jeter à la figure la première chose tranchante que j'aurais sous la main. Il croisa les bras et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« -Je ne suis pas satisfait, Hinata. Tu n'es pas revenu me voire depuis notre petite altercation où tu as vomit sur ma moquette.

-J'étais occupée. Fis-je, penaude.

-Tu vas devoir rattraper ça. Lève toi. »

Je m'exécutais, morte de peur. Mes genoux s'entrechoquaient violemment, signe de mes tremblements presque convulsifs. Il se leva à son tour, s'avançant vers moi comme un chat qui aurait repérer sa proie. Je sentis son souffle contre mes lèvres alors que je fermais les yeux le plus fort possible, comme si en les ouvrant je pourrais me réveillé d'un mauvais rêve. Je sentis ses mains me saisir violemment et me plaquer contre le bureau, dos à lui j'entendis sa braguette s'ouvrir et tout en soulevant ma jupe il glissa son membre dur et moite entre mes cuisses. Je poussai un cris d'horreur lorsque je le sentis pousser ma culotte sur le côté.

« -Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! Hurlais-je en me débattant

-La ferme ! Tu veux rameuter tout le quartier ?! La ferme ! Répondit-il en tâtant l'entrer de mon intimité avec son sexe.

-_Aaaaargh_ ! Pleurais-je alors qu'il entrait en moi sans préparation aucune.

Tout mon être souffrait, il n'y avait pas un seul endroit où je n'avais pas mal. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues alors qu'Itachi bougeait frénétiquement en moi. J'eus une légère pensé pour mon bébé et je me débâti plus fort. Si j'acceptais de le laisser me faire du mal, je refusais qu'il en fasse à mon enfant. Il était ce que j'avais de plus précieux désormais, avec Gaara ils étaient plus précieux que ma propre vie, je me fichais que Sasuke découvre pour mon infidélité, qu'il découvre pour cet enfant illégitime et pour toute les choses que j'avais à me reprocher... Je voulais simplement que quelqu'un me sorte de là, n'importe qui... j'aurais tout donner pour ça.

« -Au secours ! hurlais-je

-Ta gueule ! » répondit-il en me bâillonnant de sa main.

Je priais Dieu que mon cri fut entendu et pour une fois dans ma vie, Dieu me donna un petit coup de pouce. Sasuke, qui était censé être partit depuis un moment, entra par la porte qui mène à son propre bureau. Il laissa tomber les dossiers qu'il avait dans les mains. Je sentis Itachi se retirer de moi et se reculer. Alors que je m'écroulais sur le sol, emportant la moitié des fournitures présentes sur le bureau dans ma chute, mon époux s'avançait tremblant vers nous.

« -Tu vas souffrir, sale enflure. Dit-il la voix emplit de rage contenue.

-A-attends Sasuke ! »

Mon époux se jeta sur son frère et le frappa jusqu'à ce que son poing soit couvert de sang. Il se mit à le bourrer de coup de pied. Tremblante et nauséeuse, je m'étais recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsque Sasuke se releva, Itachi ne bougeait presque plus. Il me lança un regard puis il ordonna à Pain, qui avait été ameuté par le fracas dû à la bagarre, d'appeler la police. Il se dirigea enfin vers moi pour m'aider à me relever lorsque la voix d'Itachi s'éleva pour la dernière fois. Du moins ce fut la dernière fois que je l'entendis.

« Tu sais quoi Sasuke, c'est pas grave parce que dans l'histoire c'est pas moi le plus ridicule : c'est toi, le cocu. »

Sasuke me regarda un instant et je cru qu'il n'avait pas relevé la remarque de son frère. Or lorsque nous sortions du bâtiment, nous croisâmes Gaara qui m'attendait près de sa voiture. Il croisa le regard de Sasuke qui s'arrêta.

« -Sabaku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda-t-il

-Je... euh... » hésita mon amant.

C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit. Il me lança un regard suppliant. Je connaissais sa demande « S'il te plais, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai... ». Malheureusement, je ne pouvais plus mentir et je baissais les yeux d'un air coupable. Il n'ajouta rien de plus mais fit signe à Gaara de venir l'aider à me soutenir. Nous rentrâmes tout les trois à l'appartement. Sasuke était en colère, cela se sentait à sa manière de conduire. Quant à Gaara et moi, nous étions tout les deux très mal à l'aise. Il me lançait des regards emplie d'angoisse, attendant certainement que je lui explique la situation malheureuse j'avais peur que si j'ouvre la bouche Sasuke nous tue tout les deux. Le stade de rage au quel il était rendu ne permettrait aucune erreur de notre part et au moindre dérapage on retrouvera certainement nos deux cadavre au fond d'un fossé, criblés de balle. Arrivés à l'appartement, ils me firent m'asseoir sur le canapé et me fixèrent tout les deux, l'un me fusillait du regard, l'autre semblait inquiet mais n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Finalement ce fut Sasuke qui lança les hostilités.

« -Depuis quand est-ce que mon frère te harcèle ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda Gaara en se penchant vers moi.

-Ta gueule Sabaku, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Rétorqua Sasuke, froidement.

Gaara eut envie de répondre mais il s'abstint, sachant que dans l'histoire, il n'était pas celui qui avait le droit d'être en colère. Même si il l'était aussi, beaucoup.

« -C-ça fait très longtemps qu'il se comporte bizarrement avec moi m-mais depuis qu-que je travaille à Akatsuki, c-c'est devenu p-p-pire... bégayais-je, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sentant les regards se froncer méchamment.

-J'arrive pas à le croire ! Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit... soupira Sasuke.

-Ni à moi. » Ajouta Gaara, sèchement.

Des larmes emplirent mes yeux. Je ne pouvais... non je ne pouvais plus mentir, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. J'étais en train de les perdre. Tout les deux.

« -Comment vouliez-vous que je vous le dise ?! Tu ne m'aurais jamais cru, Sasuke ! m'insurgeais-je

-Bien sûr que je t'aurais cru ! Tu penses que je ne sais pas comment est Itachi ?! Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne te forçais pas à m'accompagner lors que ses soirées ?! Tu aurais dû m'en parler, Hinata, arrêtes de te trouver des excuses...

-J-je... Gaara, j-je... j'avais peur que tu débarques au travail et que Sasuke devine tout... murmurais-je, à demis voix mais je me heurtais à son regard de glace et à son silence. J-je suis désolée... » dis-je en éclatant en sanglot.

Il y eut un long moment où aucun des deux ne pipa mot et où je tentais tant bien que mal de clamer mes larmes. Ce fut de nouveau Sasuke qui parla le premier.

« - Je ne dirais rien au sujet de ta liaison avec Gaara. Premièrement je m'en doutais, ensuite je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas totalement innocent non plus. Ça fait déjà plus d'un mois et demis que je vois quelqu'un d'autre...

-Je... je comprends... dis-je simplement, mon cœur se calma un petit peu. Finalement notre plan avait bien fonctionné. Pensais-je

-Ça n'excuse pas non plus ton geste. grogna-t-il en fusillant Gaara du regard.

-Je sais... murmurais-je.

-Tu as d'autre chose à nous avouer qu'on devrait savoir ? »

Cette phrase était bien entendu ironique, mais je vis leurs visages se décomposer un peu plus lorsque je relevais vers eux des yeux coupables.

« Je... _je vais avoir un bébé_... »

Ils écarquillèrent grand leurs yeux et Gaara posa sa main sur ses lèvres, de stupéfaction.

« -Oh putain ! Oh putain ! hurla Sasuke, hors de lui.

-Je... je suis désolée …! tentais-je.

-Tu dégages d'ici, Hinata. Tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et tu te barres, je veux plus jamais te revoir. » prononça Sasuke, d'une voix terrible.

Je voulus protester mais aucune phrase ne franchit mes lèvres, tout ce que je pouvais faire était pleurer et gémir des syllabes qui n'avaient aucun sens. Il quitta la pièce, fou de rage et j'entendis la porte claquer violemment derrière lui. Je tremblais, qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? Gaara me regardait toujours, les yeux complètement vide.

« -D-dis quelque chose... je t'en supplie...

-Est-ce que... est-ce que je suis le père …? demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Ça ne peut être que toi. »

Un doux sourire naquis sur ses lèvres.

« -Je vais être papa... murmura-t-il, ses yeux s'emplirent de larme.

-Gaara... l'appelais-je doucement, l'invitant à m'enlacer.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Hinata... fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon amour, à un tel point que ce n'est pas exprimable... pleurais-je contre son épaule.

-Viens. Fit-il en se relevant. On fait ton sac et on rentre _à la maison_. »

* * *

Gaara : Em, c'est moi ou cette fin est pourrie ?

Lulu : En réalité, je vais écrire un prologue qui sera la vraie fin. Ce chapitre aurait été vraiment trop long si non.

Hinata : Il m'en arrive quand même des trucs !

Lulu : Ah bah on a la poisse ou on l'a pas !

Gaara : Moi je trouve qu'avoir un bébé de moi n'est pas de la poisse... *sourire charmeur*

Hinata : Hihihihi ! *rouge*

Sasuke : Bon bah je suis un putain de cocu, la honte.

Itachi : Tu portes atteinte à mon intégrité, Lulu. Tu vas finir par me mettre en colère. *AMATERASU !*

Lulu : AAAARRRRGH ! X_x

Gaara : Bon qui est-ce qui connait Edo Tensei, il faut quand même qu'elle nous ponde la fin de cette histoire nom d'un chien ! Allez à très vite pour la conclusion de Dans un verre de Scotche, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	6. Prologue

« -Hinata, ma belle, dépêche toi, tout le monde t'attend. Appela Temari à l'entrée de ma chambre

-Comment tu me trouve ? Demandais-je, je remettant un peu mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Tu es sublime, ma très bientôt belle sœur ! Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Kurara* ? Ta maman ressemble à une princesse, tu ne trouve pas ? »

Ma fille apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle avait à peine trois ans et elle était déjà très coquette pour son âge. Elle portait une jolie petite robe couleur crème, ses cheveux roux, habituellement en bataille, avait été coiffé avec beaucoup de soin pour l'occasion, Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux pâles et un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres.

« -Maman est belle !

-Merci ma puce. Fis-je en souriant.

-Allez viens Hinata, Gaara t'attends devant la mairie. » ajouta Tenten en entrant dans la pièce.

Je les suivit en soulevant ma longue robe blanche. C'était le jour attendu de nos noces. Tant d'eau avait couler sous les ponts depuis ma rupture avec Sasuke. J'avais mis au monde ma magnifique petite fille et je m'étais installée chez Gaara. Et il y avait de ça à peine un an, mon amant m'avait finalement demander en mariage. Cela s'était doucement mis en place, j'avais choisit la robe avec Temari et Tenten, qui avait accouchée d'un petit garçon appelé Yuki. Tout avait été organisé pour que cela se passe bien mais c'est avec une légère boule au ventre que je sortais de la voiture pour rejoindre Gaara devant le bâtiment. Temari portait ma fille dans ses bras et Tenten m'aidait à porter ma robe. C'était mes deux demoiselles d'honneur.

« -Vous êtes en retard.

-La ferme Sasuke ! Grogna Temari, tu as les alliances j'espère !

-C'est Naruto qui les a. » Rétorqua mon ex-époux.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le blond qui, avec son compagnon Sasuke, étaient les témoins de Gaara. Durant quelque mois, ça avait été la guerre froide entre Sasuke et moi mais lorsque nous avions dû nous revoir, lors du divorce, nous nous étions finalement réconcilié, la véritable raison de sa colère étant sa fierté et sa réputation qui avait été mal mené par l'arrivée du bébé, il s'en excusait. Au final, il aimait Kurara pratiquement comme sa propre fille et ils étaient avec Naruto ses deux parrains. Ce dernier se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un aire gêné et tout le monde commença à pester après lui. Il tira le petit écrin de sa poche.

« -Je rigole, je les ai ! S'exclama-t-il, fière de sa boutade

-Idiot, va. On peut y aller maintenant. Fit Gaara en saisissant ma main.

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment où nous allions unir nos vie légalement. Aux yeux de la loi, je ne serais plus une femme divorcée avec un enfant en bas âge, je serais désormais l'épouse de Sabaku No Gaara. Au moment de signer les papiers, j'eus un léger souvenir de mon premier mariage et à quel point il avait été un fiasco. Bien heureusement, à cet instant je n'avais pas le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais eu la première fois et c'est confiante que je me lançais dans cette nouvelle vie, au près de ma fille, de mon homme et de mes nouveaux amis. Mon père n'était pas présent à la cérémonie mais Neji était là, souriant.

« -Tu es incroyable, Hinata. Fit-il alors que nous fumions dans la petite cours de la salle des fêtes.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demandais-je en expirant une bouffée de nicotine.

-Tu as fait ce que peu de femme ont eut le cran de faire. Tu es une battante et Hiashi devrait être fière de toi.

-Le fait qu'il soit fière de moi m'importe peu désormais, tant que ma famille est en sécurité et heureuse, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Murmurais-je.

-Je suis fière de toi, moi. Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Merci, grand frère. » Répondis-je en lui rendant.

Nous fûmes interrompus par une petite voix maladroite.

« -Maman y a Papa qui veut t'inviter pour danser. Déclara ma fille, timidement.

-Ah ? Et il ne peut pas me le dire en face ? Demandais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Il est timide. » Expliqua-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire. Gaara n'était pas timide, il ne l'avais jamais été, c'était même lui qui m'avait pousser à faire toute ces choses plus folles les unes que les autres. J'étais tout de même intriguée. Je rejoins mon rouquin d'époux qui me tendis mon manteau.

« -Je croyais que tu voulais danser... Dis-je, suspicieuse.

-Oui mais pas ici. » Répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Temari prit à son tour Kurara, me faisant signe de rejoindre Gaara. Je compris à l'expression accablée de Shikamaru qu'ils allaient jouer les baby sitters pour ce soir. Je lui lançais un regard compatissant et suivait mon rouquin dehors. Nous prîmes la voiture, je tentais de deviner où est-ce qu'il m'emmenait. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant une petite ruelle sombre, je reconnus l'endroit. Il s'arrêta devant le bar où nous étions aller danser tout les deux le soir de notre première rencontre.

« -Gaara...

-Ca faisait un moment que je voulais te ramener ici. Juste en souvenir de la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

-Vraiment ?

-A celle-ci s'ajoute toute celle que j'ai passé en ta compagnie.

-Tu deviens romantique ma parole ! » M'exclamais-je en riant

Il posa des yeux amoureux sur moi et embrassa ma joue. Nous descendîmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit. Toujours cette musique qui ôtait toute inhibition qui s'échappait du vieux bâtiment. Cela me rappelait tant de bons souvenirs. Nous nous installâmes à la même table que nous avions choisit la première fois et commandâmes un verre de Scotche chacun.

« -On se remet dans l'ambiance ! Constata Gaara.

-En effet, mais cette fois, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'enfuir.

-J'espère bien que tu vas rester jusqu'au dessert. » Murmura-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je rougis et le pris dans mes bras, posant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains trouvèrent leurs place dans les courbes de mon dos et nous restâmes enlacé pendant un long moment. Puis nous nous levâmes pour danser. Je m'auto-remerciais d'avoir changé de robe au court de la soirée même si Gaara avait grogné car il aurait aimer, je cite, que je l'enlève dans un cadre de séduction. Nos deux corps se frottèrent avec énergie, enlacés, vibrants, et cela pendant un peu plus d'une heure avant que la tension soit vraiment insupportable au point que mon époux nous précipita vers la voiture. Nous n'avions eut de cesse de nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que nous soyons enfin sous les draps.

« -Oh seigneur, j'ai rêvé de cet instant tant de fois... murmura mon rouquin en haletant légèrement.

-Nous avons toute la nuit pour en profiter. » Chuchotais-je dans le creux de son oreille, le faisant frémir.

Il se pencha un peu pour atteindre mon cou et y laisser quelque suçons. Nous attisions l'autre avec la plus grande joie. Pour un peu plus de romantisme, Gaara avait mis un peu de musique. Je pus découvrir avec un intérêt non dissimuler ses talents de stripteaseur et l'alcool me permis de lui montrer les miens, que par ailleurs j'ignorais.

« -On dirais que tu as fais ça toute ta vie. Déclara-t-il, en caressant doucement mes fesses alors que je me pavanais.

-Arrêtes de te moquer ! » M'insurgeais-je en sautant sur lui.

Nous nous fixâmes un long moment, puis il enleva le dernier tissus qui me protégeait de la nudité complète, à savoir ma culotte. Il glissa ses doigts vers mon intimité, sans me lâcher des yeux, une petite flamme de défis dansait dans son regard. Je gémis lorsqu'il passa un doigt hésitant entre les lèvres. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Comment pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant de désinvolture ? C'est alors que, vengeresse, je saisit sa verge dure et déjà bien tendue. Il se mordit la lèvre, me lançant à son tour un regard mi-assassin, mi-moqueur.

« -Tu veux jouer à ça, petite ? Fit-il en introduisant un doigt dans mon intimité.

-Méfie-toi ! Déclarais-je en le fusillant de regard.

-Pourquoi je le ferais, j'ai toujours gagné jusqu'à présent ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

-Il se pourrait bien que les choses changent. répondis-je en accélérant le rythme sur son sexe, le faisant se cambré en un soupire.

-Diablesse ! » Siffla-t-il en reprenant son souffle et en m'insérant un nouveau doigt.

Pour l'instant j'avais le dessus et je le dominais, il ne fallait surtout pas perdre le contrôle, pensais-je en augmentant la vitesse de mes mouvement, le faisant se crisper un peu plus.

« _Aaah... Hinata..._ »

Je rougis en sentant ses doigts s'agiter un peu plus à l'intérieur de moi. Je retenais mes gémissements mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur alors je me dégageais de son emprise pour prendre son sexe dans ma bouche, sans prévenir. Il rugit alors que ma langue glissait contre son gland. Entre deux grognements, il parvint à attraper une de mes cuisses et à la faire passer au dessus de sa tête. Ainsi, il avait une vision panoramique de mon arrière train et de mon sexe, ce qui me mis extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« -G-Gaara, je n-... je ne suis pas très sur que cette position est-...

-Elle est parfaite. » Fit-il en donnant un grand coup de langue sur mes lèvre intimes.

Je ne pus retenir un profond gémissement. C'était ultra-gênant mais c'était tellement agréable. Je ronronnais presque lorsqu'il me pénétra de nouveau avec ses doigts, tentant de garder un contacte entre sa langue et mon clitoris. Je glapis et décidai de me venger sur son sexe, suçant et léchant du mieux que je pouvais son gland. Je le sentis qui était déstabilisé car les mouvements qui m'infligeait devenaient désordonné. Je le sentis près à mettre un troisième doigts alors je fis une roulade élégante pour m'échapper. Je grimpais de nouveau sur lui mais cette fois je pouvais l'embrasser à ma guise. Nous échangeâmes quelque baiser alors que je me glissais le long de son érection.

« -_J-...je pense que c'est mieux si... tu me fais j-jouir avec ça..._ chuchotais-je en rougissant.

-_J'en avais bien l'intention, rassure toi..._ me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je lui laissai les commande et le plaisir de me pénétrer à sa guise. Dans un doux grognement, il s'enfonça en moi, s'agrippant tendrement à mes fesses. J'adorais le regarder lorsqu'il entrait en moi, il était tout d'abord très concentré puis une expression de béatitude venait se peindre sur son visage alors qu'il atteignait comme il l'appelait le « Nirvana ». Alors je faisais l'effort de garder les yeux ouverts pour voir ce bonheur qui me consumait à mon tour alors qu'il commençait ses mouvements de vas et viens. L'ultime plaisir, celui de la chaire, était pourtant le plus délectable et avec la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, c'était un bonheur infini.

Alors que je le sentais atteindre l'orgasme, je fermais les yeux pour me laisser emporter avec lui. C'était intense, je n'avais jamais été déçus avec lui et nous le faisions quatre fois plus souvent que je ne le faisais avec Sasuke. A chaque fois, il m'offrait ce pic de plaisir, ce moment intense, ce climax. Je l'entendis prononcer mon prénom plusieurs fois et j'y répondis par de petit cris. Mon corps se crispa puis s'engourdit, je sentis ma tête s'enfumer et devenir plus lourde.

Je vain me glisser sous les draps après une petite toilette de rigueur et je croyais que Gaara dormait déjà or il posa ses yeux sur moi et je sentis qu'il avait quelque chose à me demander.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me demandais... est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir un petit deuxième ? »

J'ouvris de grand yeux. Je n'y avais pas vraiment songé. Tout s'était passé si rapidement. L'arrivée de Kurara, le divorce puis le mariage... Voyant que je mettais du temps à répondre à son interrogation, il se rétracta.

« -Enfin, c'était juste un petite question que je me posais...

-Je ne serais pas contre. Murmurais-je.

-V-vraiment ?! S'exclama Gaara, avec un enthousiasme qui lui était rare.

-Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. J'aimerais pouvoir me remettre de tout les événements de l'année précédente. »

Il me répondit par un sourire, il était patient. Et je devais m'avouer que j'en avais aussi envie. Mais il fallait laisser le temps à mon corps de se remettre. Et puis, je devrais de nouveau renoncer à boire un verre de temps en temps et je venais juste de goûter de nouveau à cette joie... Ah décidément j'avais vraiment un problème avec l'alcool !

FIN !

* * *

*Kurara : J'ai choisit ce prénom parce que d'abord c'est mon prénom en japonnais, et qu'en plus cela ressemble beaucoup au prénom de la mère de Gaara (Karura). Yeah on a la classe ou on l'a pas !

Voilà pour la fin de cette fanfiction ! Je vous remercie pour l'avoir suivit et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je recommencerais une nouvelle histoire, je n'ai pas trop d'idée de couple en plus ! Enfin bref ! Je vais peut être me lancer dans la traduction de fanfiction, j'en ai lue des bonne (genre des GaaraxLee, oui j'adore ce couple au point de lire les fanfiction en anglais !). Voilà, bon eh bien c'est le moment de se dire au revoir et à très bientôt ! N'oubliez pas les reviews si vous avez aimé, et même si vous n'avez pas aimer, les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre !


End file.
